Por nosotros
by Lesra
Summary: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso? Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos… Hiatus
1. Capítulo1

**Por Nosotros**

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo. (xD)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Seguramente cambiaré el título…^^ **Spoilers diversos**, algunos son de los **últimos capítulos** del manga y otros son **más o menos hasta el 411**. Me apegaré lo más que pueda a Naruto, pero tendré que cambiar algunos hechos anteriores. Explicaciones más adelante

* * *

**O_O ****Prólogo**** O-O**

"_No puedo creerlo…" _pensaba Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, intentando dejar de lado la desesperación que poco a poco le iba asfixiando.

Con habilidad peleó contra los shinobis que tenía más cerca, derrotando a todos sus oponentes.

"_En muy pocos segundos, terminados rodeados por nuestros enemigos"_

Lanzó tres shurikens, que interceptaron los kunais que se dirigían furiosos hacia su objetivo.

Antes de darse cuanta, volvía a estar rodeado de enemigos, le costó unos cuantos rasguños y muchos golpes y patadas para librarse de los shinobis, suspiró cansado cuando otros shinobis también de Iwa, lo rodearon.

"_Ellos son demasiados… no creo que pueda seguir con la misión por mucho tiempo…"_

Con la sorprendente habilidad y rapidez que había ganado gracias a los años, formó unos cuantos sellos de una técnica fatal de tipo tierra.

Saltó hacia un árbol y la tierra que lo rodeaba -que en esos momentos se transformó en algo que parecía arena- se tragó a sus contrincantes más cercanos.

"_Ya casi no me queda chakra, si esto sigue así, yo tendré que…"_

"_**¿Soltarme?"**_

"_Aquí no, Kitzune baaaka"_

Viendo que ya eran muchísimos menos que los que les atacaron al principio, sonrió con esperanza y se dispuso a hacer otro ataque poderoso, pero esta vez con su elemento: el viento.

Casi sin gastar chakra hizo que una potente corriente de viento acabara con muchos de sus enemigos que aun estaban en condiciones para luchar, antes de volver a saltar al suelo.

"_A pesar de que estos shinobis no son muy fuertes… son lo suficiente como para fatigar a alguien poderoso…"_

"_**Siempre podemos enseñarles nuestro poder, nuestro verdadero poder" **_soltó el bijou con sorna.

"_No ahora, Kyuubi"_

Miró con miedo como un shinobi se abalanzaba contra la persona que debía proteger, con una katana corta en sus manos, apenas y pudo llegar para evitar que aquel shinobi lastimara a su "misión", pero al empujar a la chica con cuidado de no causarle daño, no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el arma le rozara y cortara en el costado izquierdo.

"_Sé que no tengo posibilidades… pero… yo… ¡Terminaré con éxito esta misión!"_

Con algo más de ánimos se dispuso a pelear otra vez, asesinando de paso al estúpido shinobi que se había atrevido a intentar atacar a su "misión".

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, más y más ninjas continuaban apareciendo, y aunque los que lo atacaron al principio eran débiles y numerosos, estos -a pesar de ser menos- eran más fuertes.

"_Rayos, creo que los subestimé un poco, me están ganando terreno, y para colmo, sólo soy yo contra todos ellos… Aunque si lograra liberarlo… No, podría hacerle daño, y eso sería imperdonable."_

La desesperación le recorrió tranquilamente, al darse cuenta de que aun que había matado a varios shinobis, más y más seguían apareciendo…

"_Espero no morir aquí, en verdad me gustaría… convertirme en Hokage…" _pensó incoherentemente, sabiendo que aun si salía de esta vivo, era muy poco probable que con las condiciones en las que se encontraba Konoha, pudiese llegar a convertirse en Hokage.

Mas sin embargo una idea llego a su cabeza…

Hizo los sellos necesarios y aplicó gran parte del resto de su chakra, una corriente de viento muchísimo más potente que la anterior derrotó a casi todos los shinobis que se encontraban en un radio aproximado de noventa metros.

"V_aya… creo que… lo logré…"_

Gracias al cansancio y a la rápida pérdida de chakra, el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Jadeando por falta de aire mientras se preparaba para una probable próxima pelea.

Se encontraban en medio de un gran claro en el bosque entre la Villa Oculta de la Catarata y la Villa Oculta de la Hierba. Había estado peleando con aquellos shinobis aproximadamente cinco días en estúpidos y cansados "tira y afloja" que habían durado lo suficiente para cansarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Uzumaki Naruto perdiese.

Incluso ya sabía cuanto tardaban entre tanda y tanda de shinobis que peleaban contra él en busca de capturarlo y ganar poder político en Iwa.

Escuchó a unas cuantas personas, gracias a su desarrollado oído, corriendo demasiado rápido dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encontraban. A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de haber liquidado a todos sus oponentes del primer grupo del día.

"_**Ahí vienen…"**_ gruñó la voz en su cabeza, al reconocer el inconfundible chakra de uno de los shinobis que se aproximaban.

Casi con desesperación se apoyó en su pierna menos herida y gracias a la adrenalina del momento, logró incorporarse casi inmediatamente.

Con paso tambaleante se acercó a su amiga que lo miraba con semblante preocupado, y con torpeza se colocó delante de la chica en posición de defensa.

**-**Na…Naruto-Kun.. ¿Qué pasa?- la chica lo miro con preocupación, con una mano en su vientre abultado.

Le sonrió con tristeza y agudizó sus sentidos al máximo.

**-**Hinata-Chan, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al salir de Kumogakure?

La pelinegra le miró confundida hasta que una chispa de entendimiento pasó por su bello rostro. Aún más preocupada, estrujó con fuerza la capa que portaba, perteneciente al chico frente a ella.

-¿Aque… Aquello acerca de Akatsuki?- el tono tembloroso detonaba nerviosismo.

**-**Hai- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendose más cansado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

La ojiblanca le miró preocupada sin saber que hacer, hasta que unas no tan gratificantes imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Intentó con maestría contener las nauseas, mientras eliminaba aquellas imágenes de su mente. -¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó mientras el frío la hacía temblar, pues si bien traía una capa extra, el invierno se acercaba y la noche caía, haciendo el ambienta algo oscuro y frío.

Su mejor amigo la miró sin saber muy bien que decir, mas sin embargo, la empujó delicadamente hacia el árbol que ella tenía detrás y retomó su posición de defensa que hacia unos cuantos momentos había quitado.

Ya no tenían tiempo para escapar.

Sabía desde años atrás, que este momento algún día llegaría. Pero al menos esperaba contar con la ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros, no esperaba encontrarse casi solo, con una mujer embarazada, a un mes de aliviarse, y después de pelear contra muchos idiotas de Iwagakure (Iwa).

Suspiró sin energías y deseó tener más chakra para al menos poder soportar una pelea mortal contra Akatsuki, pues él sería la distracción mientras su mejor amiga escapaba.

"**¿Un poco de ayuda?**

Su pulso se aceleró y la adrenalina llenó su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir que podría soportar _todo_.

Gruñó con malestar, sabía lo que eso significaba… probablemente liberaría al Kyuubi en unos cuantos minutos, sin tener conciencia de que lo estaba liberando…

Tenía que sacar a Hinata de ahí…

* * *

Después de _años_ de no publicar nada, aquí vengo, con el prólogo de una mala historia con pésima trama, espero le interese a alguien, y si no, pues supongo quitaré esta tontería. Ein, **las cosas van a ir lento**… ^^U Cuídense.

_Maaura_

_***Si quieres decirme lo que te gustó o no del fanfiction, hazlo con respeto, cortesía y de una forma en la que pueda entenderte.**_

_***Si no entiendes, pregunta. ¬¬**_

**_Ya no está (ni parece que estuvo) beteado, todos los errores son míos._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo. (xD)

**Disclaimer**: Nadie aquí me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y nadie me pagaría por hacer esto..

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

Ehh, por si le ayuda a alguien:

"…_pensamientos…"_

"…**_kyuubi…"_**

El resto esté en letra normal, o algo así…

_Porque sí, les he hecho caso…_

* * *

Setenta metros…. cincuenta metros…. treinta metros…. diez metros… y ahora los tenía justo enfrente.

Bien, no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto. Los últimos de Akatsuki se erguían imponentes ante é, todos con sus capas negras con nubes rojas y con una máscara de indiferencia.

El único cambio que detectaba en el grupo que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde que era un crío, eran las nuevas adquisiciones del grupo.

Sintió su conciencia desaparecer y su sangre arder al reconocer al chico que aparentaba su edad -veintiún años- pelinegro y con una cara que a Naruto le quedó claro que el tipo enfrente de él, ya ni siquiera podría considerarse su conocido.

Cerró con aún más fuerza su puño izquierdo mientras sentía como lentamente sus uñas iban endureciéndose y alargando hasta quedar como garras. La sangre empezó a gotear de su mano.

Con falsa tranquilidad, estudió el rostro de sus enemigos. Tal vez… podría ofrecer… un trato.

Un recuerdo perdido cruzó fugaz su mente. El trato sería necesario si quería una oportunidad. En ese momento, deseó no tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, deseó tener la libertad de elegir.

Con lentitud se desató la bandana de su frente, aquella que lo identificaba como orgulloso Ninja de Konoha, y la dejo caer suavemente al suelo.

Todos los ninjas reconocían eso; solo lo hacían cuando tenía un trato que ofrecerles, independientemente de la situación, su aldea, o sus propósitos.

Cualquier ninja debía apegarse al código. Sin excepciones.

El líder, que traía una máscara graciosa naranja en espiral que solo lo dejaba ver por un ojo, saltó del árbol en el cual Akatsuki al completo seguían parados, aterrizando justo enfrente del rubio.

-¿Que propones, Jinchūriki?

El rubio le sonrió con sorna y hablo como si nada:

-Te tengo un buen trato, Madara.

Si los integrantes del Akatsuki se sorprendieron de que el rubio supiera el verdadero nombre de su verdadero líder, no lo demostraron.

El líder ladeó la cabeza con aparente curiosidad.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Me entregaré sin pelear con tres condiciones.

"**_Deberían ser cuatro condiciones, baka"_**

-¡Na… Naruto-Kun!- la chica intentó empujarle para poder salir de la improvisada jaula, ¡Su amigo estaba a punto de hacer una tontería!

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

El rubio suspiró y miro con ansias hacia el resto.

-La primera condición es: Que tres de ustedes lleven a Hinata-sama a Suna.

El líder se giró hacia su organización, señaló a Hoshigaki Kisame (un tipo de color azul pálido que a simple vista parecía un tiburón), a Zetzu (un tipo con dos enormes extensiones de planta carnívora cubriéndole la cabeza, la parte semi-humana tenía dos lados; el lado izquierdo era blanco y el lado derecho era negro), y, para sorpresa de Naruto, a Sasuke.

Los tres saltaron desde diferentes ramas del mismo árbol y aterrizaron de manera sincronizada a pocos metros del líder.

-¿Te molestaría si mejor yo los escojo?

El líder se encogió de hombros.

-Jūgo, Karin y Suigetsu, si ella no llega a Suna, la pagarán caro.

La pelinegra al fin pudo liberarse de su `jaula´ y golpeó sin fuerza a Naruto.

**-**No te abandonaré_- "Ni creas que te dejare enfrentarte a esto solo, Naruto…" _pensaba la chica.

El chico suspiró y adivinando sus pensamientos, miró con tristeza a su mejor amiga.

-Tienes que irte, te juro que en dos meses, estaré junto a ti.

La chica frunció el ceño, aún en desacuerdo. El embarazo –y las situaciones a las que se había tenido que enfrentar después- la había hecho endurecer un poco su carácter (Aunque claro, ayudaba mucho el hecho de que ya no estuviera enamorada de Naruto), aun así muy seguido seguía demostrando timidez.

-Bueno, supongamos que viajo hacia Suna sin ti… ¿Por qué escogiste a ellos?- _"¡Ja! Lo más seguro es que los haya escogido a esos tres para así poder completar con más rapidez y facilidad tu misión, tu verdadera misión ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun?" _O al menos eso es lo que ella hubiera planeado.

Una risa jovial, que tomó a todos por sorpresa, inundó el claro en el que se encontraban.

"… **_baka"_**

-Hum, bien -empezó el ojiazul intentando contener la risa- Karin porque ella al ser más… hum… "sanadora", podría ayudar a controlarte el embarazo, y pues si algo… ejem… falla, podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Suigetsu es por mera supervivencia, van a viajar por un desierto, y ya casi se nos agotan las reservas de agua, y el al necesitar más agua que una persona normal, digamos que… lo orillamos a conseguirla, o en el peor de los casos, a crearla, sin contar el hecho de que también está poco acostumbrado a caminar, así que es muy probable que tengan que descansar más por el que por ti.

Y pues Jūgo, porque… pues él porque… alguien tiene que cargar las cosas, ¿no?- La chica rodó los ojos ante la brillante explicación. "_Tan típico de ti, Naruto…"_

El líder asintió, pareciendo estar conforme con el rubio, y tras unos pocos minutos de despedida, los tres Akatsukis y la chica embarazada salieron rumbo a Suna.

El ojiazul se giró otra vez hacia Madara **-**La segunda condición, es que a donde sea que ustedes quieran sacarme al Kyuubi, tendremos que llegar en dos meses, y será por donde yo quiera llegar.-El rubio, aunque por fuera se mostraba valiente y orgulloso, por dentro se moría de nervios y se sentía _mal…_

"**_No creo que nos alcancen dos meses, tendríamos que pedir tres, mínimo" _**gruñó en su mente el demonio.

"_No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo dattebayo" _

La respuesta entre los Akatsukis no tardo ni un segundo en llegar:

Todos se removieron en su sitio mirando con incredulidad al rubio, seguros que su líder no iba a aceptar el resto de las condiciones. Pero para su sorpresa, su líder acepto sin inmutarse.

-La tercera condición, es que Uchiha Sasuke, y sólo él, se lea esto- al terminar la oración, el chico le lanzó al pelinegro un libro de tamaño mediano, negro y sin título. Las tapas eran de cuero y el escrito parecía muy desgastado.

El pelinegro simplemente agarró al aire al libro, mirando con aburrimiento al rubio.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres que lea esto?

Naruto miro despistadamente hacia otro lado y sonrió con ferocidad- Alguien cercano a nosotros te lo envía, o algo así- se apoyó con una mueca de dolor en el árbol.

-No pongas esa cara, veras que te resultará… interesante –Musitó al ver la cara de desagrado que ponía el último Uchiwa.

"**_Estúpidos Uchihas, siempre causan problemas"_**

Gimió del dolor mientras se dejaba caer lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre en el tronco. Dolía. Demasiado.

**-**Seguramente después de las primeras tres hojas, tendrás algunas preguntas, no te preocupes, te responderé las que pueda**-**_ O al menos eso espero, no me gustaría morir antes de explicarle todo -ttebayo", _pensaba el rubio algo preocupado.

Madara le miró con ojos calculadores y después miró hacia su alrededor, posando fijamente su mirada en los abundantes cadáveres.

-¿Por qué los atacaron los shinobis de –se agachó para comprobar una de las bandanas de un cadáver que tenía a la derecha- Iwa?

"**_Miéntele"_**

**-**Nos llevaban siguiendo desde hacía meses, pero gracias a una pequeña persecución de ninjas idiotas –sacó una píldora de soldado de su chaleco de jounin- se dieron cuenta de que sabíamos que nos seguían, así que decidieron mandar a la gran mayoría a… capturarnos, o en el peor de los casos a matarnos- se metió la pastilla a la boca y saco un pergamino de otro compartimento de su chaleco.

Kisame miró con burla al rubio -¿Por qué les perseguían?

"_No del todo, podrían descubrirnos" _se excusó mentalmente el rubio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró con curiosidad a cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki **– C**asi por la misma razón que ustedes me perseguían… Sólo que ellos son un poco más prácticos, y deseaban algo más que el poder del Zorro. Realmente no estoy seguro, pero según la poca información que conseguí reunir, me buscaban a _mi _por algo que el zorro había logrado desarrollar en mi cuerpo. _"Aunque realmente me alegro de que Akatsuki sólo me quiera por el Kyūbi y no por aquel otro problema dattebayo."_

"**_Todo sería mejor si Akatsuki no nos necesitara, cachorro."_**

Naruto soltó una risita y la mayoría de Akatsuki le miró con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero Naruto siguió concentrado en lo suyo.

Desenrolló al pergamino con facilidad y lo dejo en el suelo, era de un azul muy claro, con las orillas de color dorado y un poco viejo, no tenía ningún escrito.

Hizo algunos sellos con las manos, acumuló un poco de chakra y puso sus manos sobre el pergamino, al instante, unas líneas de color negro aparecieron y empezaron a formar espirales e hizo sellos con una mano mientras aun tenía puestas en el pergamino. Un pequeño pajarito de extraña apariencia liquida apareció, casi como una invocación.

-¡Naruto-sama! Hace mucho tiempo que no me convoca ¿Pasa algo malo?- el pajarito le miró con sincera curiosidad.

-No, Kuro-chan, pero quiero que vayas con Sai, y le digas que… Estaré bien, y que lo esperaré en Suna, que no se preocupe por mí, y que necesitaré más sellos, pues estoy a unos días de tener que utilizar los sellos de emergencia- Naruto dijo todo esto sin perder la sonrisa amigable que había adoptado.

El pequeño pájaro negro miro con atención a Naruto con sus ojillos amarillos, asintió y se alzo en vuelo.

Cuando el ave desapareció detrás del follaje de los árboles, el chico repitió casi todo el procedimiento, cambiando unos cuantos sellos. Esta vez apareció un pájaro más grande, color marrón.

Tenía el plumaje suave, a pesar de que aparentaba otra consistencia, y un pequeño pico naranja con finas líneas horizontales más oscuras, sus pequeños ojos eran de un gris claro y tenía un porte orgulloso.

Esta ave no hizo preguntas, ni le saludó, pero asintió hacia su amo, reconociendo su presencia.

**-**Chairo-chan, dale esto al Kazekage, Gaara sabrá que hacer, dile que no se preocupe, y que lo veré en un mes... Eso es todo, cuídate.- le entregó un pergamino.

En el otro pergamino, empezaron a formarse líneas negras, mostrando así que aún contenía un pergamino más grande, Naruto lo guardó en un compartimiento de su chaleco.

"_Realmente espero que Gaara entienda y que no mande a todos sus shinobis a buscarme –ttebayo. El consejo de Suna ya se lo perdonó una vez, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo, y no quiero que él deje de ser Kazekage dattebayo"_

Chairo le miró con altanería y se alzó en vuelo, hacia el lado contrario que Kuro había tomado.

"**_No mueras" _**fue lo único que dijo el bijū, la advertencia fue todo lo que necesitó para entender lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Se incorporó repentinamente aferrándose desesperadamente a su zona abdominal, un dolor incontenible y vagamente esperado se había adueñado de casi todo su cuerpo, concentrándose… en su sello.

Se apoyó en sus manos y en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba escandalosamente en busca de aire, pues casi no le llegaba suficiente a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos mientras aguantaba la respiración, sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras los últimos cambios en sus líneas en las mejillas y en sus uñas se efectuaban.

Sintió calor recorrer todos sus canales de chakra, mientras estos intentaban expandirse y adaptarse al nuevo poder, que superaba con creses al original y quemaba poco a poco sus canales menos importantes.

A pesar del dolor, se las arregló para sacar un sello de su chaleco, sin delicadeza se lo aventó a Madara y se mordió el labio inferior con sus desarrollados colmillos, haciendo a su labio sangrar.

El Uchiha mayor miró con curiosidad al chico-Kyūbi –que en estos momentos se le estaba formando la segunda "cola"- y agarró al sello que estaba a sus pies.

**-**Acumula… chakra en tu… mano… -jadeó y tosió un poco de sangre- pasa el… chakra al sello… y ponlo… en mi… cuerpo**- **Decía el rubio entrecortadamente, pues le costaba trabajo respirar gracias al cambio que se efectuaba en todo su cuerpo. Hizo un brusco movimiento intentando distraerse y olvidar el dolor. Pequeños temblores atacaban su cuerpo sin parar, como si con aquellos espasmos el dolor y los cambios desaparecerían.

Madara se acercó con recelo y le miró desconfiado. Un chakra ordinario salió de su mano y el sello, al hacer contacto con la mano, _absorbió _todo el chakra visible. Después, puso el sello en la frente.

El shinobi al hacerlo, logró que casi todo regresara a la normalidad en el cuerpo del muchacho, desde las garras, hasta el chakra rojo que había aparecido, pero sus manos quedaron algo quemadas.

Naruto sintió un poco más de dolor antes de caer en la bendita inconciencia.

* * *

*Aura depresiva alrededor de la autora* vaaale, quizás tengan algunas dudas, y probablemente esto no haya sido lo que se esperaban (xD) pero denle una oportunidad ¡;D!

**_Lesra_**

**_*Si quieres decirme lo que te gustó o no del fanfiction, hazlo con respeto, cortesía y de una forma en la que pueda entenderte._**

**_*Si no entiendes, pregunta. ¬¬_**

Nop, no esta beteado, mentiras caray, mentiras

Gracias a:**DYUI18, Kitamura-chan, cheko **(xDD)**, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, sakuris, K sofi, malinallihime **… por sus maravillosos reviews! Y también a **judit-12** por agregar la historia a sus favoritos^^

Gracias a: **Mitsuki** y a **Karen**, por sus reviews en AY^^

Gracias a: **amandadj,** y a** EstrelaPolar18** por agregar la historia a sus favoritos en Slasheaven

**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**(… y sí, me he vuelto adicta ;D) **

Por cierto, esto es **Sasunaru**, con tintes **Itanaru** e Itasasu (poco con esta última, solo lo necesario para la historia ;P)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso:**Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Supongo que lo mismo que en los otros… Por cierto, mi fanfic esta basado ÚNICAMENTE hasta el capítulo del manga de la semana pasada (462, creo) así que si no han llegado hasta allá y aún con mega spoilers quieren seguir, aya ustedes, lo que salga esta semana y las próximas no sucederán en mi historia. Y ovio, tendrá cosas que cambiaron muuuuucho en estos cinco años kukuku! xDD

(P.D. ehh Kakashi nunca murió-revivió)

* * *

…

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, casi podía jurar que le habían destrozado la cabeza a martillazos.

La verdad es que pocas veces le había dolido tanto su cuerpo como ahora, se sentía casi incluso como cuando Sai los había puesto en una _situación difícil_ con el Kazekage frente a los consejos de Suna y Konoha.

Al menos aquí no había huesos rotos, ni sangre corriendo por las paredes… Claro, que eso no mejoraba muchos las cosas.

Dejó de viajar por sus recuerdos de aquella _terrorífica_ tarde cuando intento incorporarse y todo le dio vueltas.

"O_h oh, mala idea -ttebayo"_

Giró hacia la derecha y se quedó inmóvil hasta que el dolor desapareció.

Una risa burlona sonó a su izquierda, quizás un poco más arriba.

Se volteó con dificultad ahora hacia su costado izquierdo, si algo había aprendido, era a no darle la espalda a sus enemigos.

Pain estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión que no pudo definir.

"_**Parece que finalmente despertaste por completo en el mundo exterior, mocoso."**_

-Pensé que en una de tus estúpidas condiciones pedirías vengar a tu sensei.

Naruto se vio algo confundido antes de preguntar con voz soñolienta

-¿Le hicieron algo a Iruka-sensei?- la inocencia era falsa, y escondían una ira que si liberaba, destruiría todos los planes.

Pain alzó una ceja, un poco incrédulo.

-Me refería a Jiraya-sensei.

Naruto empezó a toser escandalosamente, se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva.

"_**Tranquilízate, si le matas, el plan podría ser descubierto" **_

Cuando el rubio finalmente lo miró otra vez a la cara, este tenía una expresión seria, los ojos brillándole de un color morado oscuro. -Te odio- murmuró con sinceridad, la rabia, odio y aborrecimiento filtrandose en su tono de voz a pesar de que hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse. -Pero el hacerte algún daño podría interferir con mis planes.-continuó, de forma resentida.

"_Lo sé, pero aun así Kyuubi, aunque se que no lo haría, me encantaría causarle al menos un poco de dolor dattebayo__, aún me duele que erosenin haya muerto…"_

El shinobi, sin confiar mucho en sus palabras, se le quedó mirando otro rato, hasta que se levantó y se marchó, seguramente alguien había llegado para relevarlo en la obligación de cuidarle y evitar que se escapara si lo intentaba… O algo así…

"_**Ese no eres tú cachorro, déjame a mi las venganzas"**_

Su espalda le dolía mucho, pues había estado acostado sobre algunas piedras pequeñas por un buen rato. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ahora le costaba un poco enfocar la vista, el resto del cuerpo lo sentía tenso y le dolía en algunas zonas.

"_Je ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que nosotros acabaríamos así? Definitivamente, no nosotros__ ttebayo…"_

La poca iluminación, la humedad y la pared rocosa a su lado derecho le hicieron saber a Naruto que se encontraban en una cueva. No estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para poder detectar el chakra del los shinobis que seguramente se encontraban por allí, pero su muy desarrollado sentido del olfato seguía intacto, y las esencias que captaba le eran conocidas.

Volvió a –no sin dificultad- ponerse boca arriba, intentando ignorar la ya conocida migraña que siempre llegaba después de uno de sus "ataques".

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y minutos después se encontraba dormido.

"_**Sí, definitivamente no nosotros…"**_

…

Cuando otra vez despertó, el tipo que lo estaba custodiando era el de piel azul y poseía aquella gran espada envuelta en vendas.

Sus pequeños ojos negros estaban fijos en él, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento muy notoria y la capa negra con nubes rojas se encontraba despreocupadamente doblada junto al pelinegro.

El shinobi renegado le sonrió, con aquella irónica y espeluznante sonrisa que mostraba todos sus muy afilados dientes y se levantó del polvoriento suelo en el cual se había encontrado sentado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Naruto, pero cambió de opinión y se fue por un túnel, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Minutos después regresó junto con una chica peliazul con una flor hecha de papel en el pelo que aparentemente estaba molesta, él mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

-Naruto, ella es Konan, y se ocupara de ti por que ella es una mujer, y supongo que eso es lo que ha…- antes de terminar la oración se encontraba con múltiples cortes en cara y manos, aparentemente hechos por papel.

"_**El tipo azul es idiota"**_

-Si vuelves a decir algo así de tonto y machista, te mataré, la única razón por la que acepté cuidarlo es por que Nagato así lo quiso- se puso de rodillas frente a Naruto y puso su fría mano sobre la frente de este, sin dejar de mirar mal a Kisame -no por que un inútil como tú le rogó a Madara que no le tocase cuidar al Kyuubi, cobarde- la chica hizo un mohín, disgustada con el shinobi, quien aparentemente tenía muchas ganas de comenzar una pelea.

"_Se llama Kisame, y no creo que sea tan idiota…"_

-¡No es por eso! Tengo demasiadas obligaciones en la organización como para que también tenga que cuidar a un mocoso, y esto es siempre trabajo de mujeres, no entiendo por qu…- antes de que se dieran cuanta, Konan ya estaba de pie, Kisame tenía tres kunais hechos de papel clavados en su pecho y miles de papeles se dirigían furiosos a acabar con el shinobi, pero entonces el de piel azul se disolvió, y los otros dos entendieron que ese solo había sido un mizubunshin.

"_**¿Decías?" **_El Jinnchurikki sonrió, aceptando las palabras del bijuu como ciertas.

Konan se volteó intimidante hacia Naruto, malinterpretando la sonrisa del blondo, quien se sorprendió por la mirada fría que recibía.

-¿Tú también piensas como el imbécil de Kisame?- el tono seco y la mirada retadora le hicieron saber a Naruto que podría quedar peor si contestaba mal esa simple pregunta.

"_**Jajajaja en que problemas te metes, crio"**_

-¡No, no, para nada!- la peliazul no quedó muy convencida, y el papel rápidamente tomó la figura de kunais, así que Naruto intentó hacerle entender –Conozco a muchas kunoichis muy poderosas, y se que no tiene nada que ver el genero- miró con _casi_ miedo a la ojiazul, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, la kunoichi se volvió a arrodillar, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

"_Pasó por tu culpa__, estúpido zorro"_

-Tienes fiebre. Quizás no lo notes, pero te hemos vendado el torso; tienes quemaduras de primer y segundo grado por casi todo el cuerpo, sin contar los múltiples hematomas. También tienes muchas heridas viejas y nuevas, atendimos las que sangraban. Alrededor de las muñecas tenías heridas infectadas, pero las tratamos y ahora no sale pus. Todo esto te lo hicimos antes de que despertaras la primera vez; ahora tendré que examinarte, y revisar que te recuperes de la forma adecuada.

"_**Hmn, pues si que quedaste mal, baka"**_

¿Alguna duda, joven Uzumaki?- Konan se inclinó un poco más hacia el, mientras sacaba vendas limpias y los utensilios de curación de un pequeño bolso escondido entre su capa negra con nubes rojas.

"_Calla zorro demoniaco, si estoy así de mal es por tu culpa"_le reprochó mentalmente, sabiendo que sería ignorado.

Con cuidado la kunoichi lo hizo sentarse sin esperar respuesta, mientras le quitaba la playera negra que traía y empezaba a cambiar los vendajes ahora manchados de sangre gracias a las heridas en su torso que se habían abierto al moverse.

Naruto, a pesar de su edad, y de las veces que ya había pasado por las molestas curaciones, se sonrojó un poco cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la Akatsuki sobre su torso y espalda, limpiando las múltiples heridas.

_**¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?**__** A pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado en los últimos cinco años, tú aun eres muy inocente"**_

La improvisada enfermera al notar esto, enarcó una ceja, mirándolo curiosa.

Naruto intentó ignorar al Kyuubi, fallando miserablemente.

El chico, sintiendo la cara caliente, supo que se había sonrojado, y de la vergüenza se sonrojó más.

El bijuu se burló de él mentalmente, divertido con la escena que presenciaba.

-No estoy acostumbrado… al tacto de una chica, supongo que por eso me da algo de pena- murmuró Naruto, para después morder un poco su labio inferior, abochornado e incómodo.

"_**Aww, pero cachorro, **__**a estas alturas de la vida ya deberías estar acostumbrado…"**_

-Entiendo- aceptó Konan, ligeramente divertida, mientras seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

El rubio alzó lentamente la cabeza, mirando con menos incomodidad el rocoso techo de la cueva, rumiando mentalmente contra su demonio personal.

Cuando finalmente terminó su trabajo, la peliazul lo obligó a mantenerse sentado, con la espalda apoyada en una incomoda pared de la cueva.

–Tus heridas no tan grandes están cicatrizando muy bien, ya casi no tienes ni hematomas ni quemaduras de primer grado, pero las de segundo grado aun no desaparecen. Tus heridas en las muñecas ya no están infectadas, pero aun no han cicatrizado y es posible que sin la atención adecuada puedan volver a infectarse. Lo mejor sería que un doctor –o al menos alguien más relacionado con el tema de la curación- te revisara.- explicaba mientras le colocaba esta vez la chamarra naranja con negro, el día estaba acabando y el ambiente enfriando.

-Eso no será necesario, gracias.

-Lo que sea… Es tu cuerpo, decide lo que quieras, pero no puedes morir hasta que pasen los dos meses y te saquemos al Kyuubi- la frialdad en su voz era casi palpable, rápidamente se había formado tensión en el ambiente, que Naruto rompió soltando una pequeña risilla que se convirtió en tos seca, las cuerdas vocales estaban resentidas y pronto se lo hicieron saber.

"_**Vaya con la chica, un poco ruda, pero me agrada, cachorro"**_

-Lo decía por que Kyuubi será el que me cure; incluso en estos momentos, a pesar de que mi cuerpo esta demasiado dañado, él está impidiendo que mi cuerpo decaiga más, también está haciendo que mi cuerpo recupere fuerzas….- se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla, mientras su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas y el pesado malestar que sentía en todo el cuerpo empezaba a disminuir.

La kunoichi le miró por última vez antes de salir de su campo de visión, entonces la tranquilidad y el silencio se adueñaron del lugar por unas cuantas horas.

Y Naruto, que aún se sentía cansado y débil (no que lo fuera a aceptar), se quedó dormido.

…

La tercera vez que Uzumaki Naruto despertó, fue más escandalosa y dolorosa que todas las anteriores.

El dolor que había provocado algo impactando en su mejilla lo había despertado.

Confuso, aún con sueño, y con el insoportable dolor de cabeza de regreso, Naruto volvió al mundo de los despiertos.

Antes de poder espabilarse por completo, unas manos en sus ropas lo empezaron a sacudir casi con desesperación, estrellándolo rudamente contra la _puntiaguda_ pared detrás de él.

Sus manos se dirigieron a las manos en el cuello de su chamarra, forcejeando quitárselas de encima, aun sin abrir los ojos. Pero cuando las manos del otro se dirigieron a su cuello y empezó a impedir el paso del aire, el jinchūriki finalmente abrió los ojos, sin poder enfocar en su "atacante".

Sus manos se dirigieron a las del otro, intentando quitarlas de su cuello. Mientras, el chakra rojo empezaba a rodear su cuerpo; los ojos que aun se hallaban desenfocados se empezaron a volver rojos, las marcas en sus mejillas se alargaron y acentuaron y el pelo se erizó.

Cuando el chakra empezó a rodear las manos del enemigo, estas empezaron a quemarse. Pero cuando Naruto despertó totalmente y reconoció a quien lo estaba ahogando, el chakra regresó de golpe a su cuerpo y los rasgos físicos que habían cambiado volvieron a la normalidad.

Una de las manos en su cuello busco entre sus ropajes, sacando el gastado libro negro que horas antes Naruto le había lanzado.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- el sharingan se mostraba en los ojos ahora rojos del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke…

* * *

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… ¿Alguien ahí? Si es así, me alegro^^… buenop el capítulo ha sido corto, sin importancia en el desarrollo de la historia y lo he cortado en la parte más importante (o al menos interesante xD)^^U… Espero no me maten después de esto xD

(lol, tengo problemas con las musas, si alguien sabe como evitar mínimo un poco los bloqueos, le suplico me ayude^^)

Oh, por cierto, quizás tarde _aun _más porque a mi lap le llegó un virus^^, así que se apaga sola y a veces no se conecta a Internet, cuando vuelva a tener dinero (y pueda conseguir que el amigo de mi hermana me la arregle), la "mandare" a arreglar y esperemos todo mejore^^.

Si, lo sé, Konan y Kisame me salieron un poco demasiado OoC, pero bueno… supongo que eventualmente mejoraré… espero…

_Maaura_

_***Si quieres decirme lo que te gustó o no del fanfiction, hazlo con respeto, cortesía y de una forma en la que pueda entenderte.**_

_***Si no entiendes, pregunta. ¬¬**_

Gracias a **Sakuris** y a **Ale-are** por dejar un review^^

Gracias a **Yoru **por dejar un review y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos en Slasheaven.

Gracias a **Sweet torture **por dejar un review y a **lunna** por agregar la historia a sus favoritos en AY.

Gracias al resto, que a pesar de que no dejan reviews ni para animarme, se toman el tiempo de leer esta porquería^^ (aquí tmb agradezco a los que ya no agradecí por flojera y porque ya no quería cambiar el cap ^^U lo siento chicos xD).

**¡Dejen reviews! **

_Al borde del suicidio…_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso:**Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo. (xD)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Supongo que lo mismo que en los otros…

Etto.. el capítulo está dividido (los … señalan donde empieza una escena y donde acaba otra, así que atents )

* * *

El sharingan giraba estrepitosamente; la mano en su cuello intentando impedir el paso del aire y todo esto lo incomodaba en demasía.

A pesar de su cansancio y debilidad, empujó al nukenin arrodillado frente a él, sin lograr quitar su mano o hacerle retroceder.

El otro, dándose cuenta de su debilidad, sonrió burlonamente y aplicó más fuerza, y Naruto ya harto de esto, empezó a intentar forcejear, pero desistió cuando el otro apretó más su agarre.

"_**Estupido Uchiha, lo traeré a la celda; el idiota no podrá hacerle más daño a tu cuerpo ahí"**_

Los ojos del jinchūriki empezaron a tornarse de color violeta, mientras la pupila se contraía y alargaba, como respuesta, el sharingan empezó a girar más rápido.

Ambas miradas empezaban a cambiar, el sharingan normal al mangekyō sharingan, y la mirada del demonio finalmente se volvió completamente roja, y en pocos segundos, uno de los dos ganó la batalla silenciosa.

…

Después de que Naruto cayera inconsciente, muchas ninjas de Iwa empezaron a llegar, reclamando al rubio como de su propiedad.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Akatsuki había _capturado_ al kyuubi, se lanzaron contra ellos, listos para la batalla.

Y en pocos minutos, con todos los shinobis enemigos muertos, Akatsuki al completo abandonó aquel pequeño claro en el bosque.

Como no tenían ni idea de cual sería su próximo destino, se dirigieron a un lugar semi-seguro donde pudieran pasar la noche. Una amplia cueva les serviría como refugio.

Mover al jinchūriki de lugar no fue difícil; el chico estaba demasiado flacucho y aparentemente era indefenso inconsciente. Pain fue el encargado de llevarlo en brazos.

Una vez instalados, el grupo de ninjas renegados tuvo una pequeña reunión, lo suficientemente lejos del rubio. La parte negra de Zetsu fue la encargada de vigilar al _secuestrado_.

…

Después de que todos hicieran nada, el líder los mandó a llamar, pues según él, era necesaria una estúpida reunión para organizarse y discutir acerca de los cambios que se efectuarían.

- Bien, a pesar de que Zetsu estará cuidándolo, habrá otro de nosotros presente, porque aunque hicimos un trato, aun no me fío de él- algunos de los otros Akatsukis asintieron de acuerdo con su líder, otros apenas y ponían atención a la "reunión".

-Aparentemente el chico/Kyuubi estaba herido, así que ustedes dos – el líder señalo a Pain y a Konan- tendrán que curarlo cuando esto termine.

-Yo seré el primero en vigilarlo- aclaró Tobi, sin que nadie se mostrara en desacuerdo. Se giró al más cercano -El segundo será Pain, intenta no atormentar demasiado al chico.- dijo no muy entusiasmado, pues sería gracioso tener al chico al borde del colapso nervioso.

Miró a Sasuke, quien era uno de los que parecían no prestar atención. –Tu serás el tercero- E ignorando las silenciosas protestas de parte del vengador, se giró esta vez hacia Kisame – Después tendrás que vigilarlo tú, pero si él despierta, tendrás que llamar a Konan para que revise su estado y lo cure si es necesario. Kisame, no quiero ninguna pelea cerca del jinchūriki, así que nada de provocar a otros cuando estés por ahí.- El shinobi de color azul aceptó no sin cierto fastidio.

-Me pregunto…- todos se giraron hacia Pain, que fue el que había murmurado para si. –Está algo diferente, incluso puedo deslumbrar más dolor en sus ojos… no es un dolor normal, y es muy diferente al dolor que mostraba en aquella batalla interrumpida que tuve con él hace algunos años, justo después de la reunión de los kages.

La mayoría se encogió de hombros, no muy interesados en lo que pudo haberle pasado al demonio de nueve colas cuando le perdieron la pista años atrás, poco después de que la guerra entre Konoha y Kumo terminara.

-La última (como todos ya deberán suponer) será Konan; a menos que el jinchūriki se despierte antes y puedas suministrarle alguna droga para que se quede dormido unas horas y ni tu ni yo tengamos que hacer más guardias- Todos le miraron casi con incredulidad, sin saber si lo que decía era ensario. Algunos aún creían que su líder tenía _algo _de su falsa personalidad.

La reunión duró por muchos minutos más, pues el líder quería planear lo que sucedería y dejar las cosas en claro.

Todo fue tranquilo y pacifico, hasta que Madara le ordenó al pequeño e inocente (ya no tan pequeño y todo menos inocente) Sasuke que se leyera lo que el jinchūriki le había dado y que se alejara del demonio al menos de que el ordenara lo contrario, pues aparentemente el rubio aun era muy susceptible a lo que sucedía con su antiguo amigo, y eso definitivamente no ayudaría en sus planes.

Y por supuesto, Sasuke siendo Sasuke, activó su sharingan. Y mientras el sharingan nivel tres giraba endemoniadamente, unas cuantas corrientes eléctricas recorrían el lugar.

Los shinobis ahí reunidos entendieron el mensaje: Sasuke no aceptaba ordenes de nadie en un momento no-crítico para su venganza, y haría lo que él quisiera (lo cual probablemente terminaría arruinando los planes de Madara y compañía, no que eso importara por el momento).

Antes de que alguno del resto le pudiera meter algo de sentido común en su cerebro deseoso de múltiples venganzas, el líder de taka se largó del lugar, seguramente para incumplir las órdenes que recién le habían dado.

…

Se encontraban en una habitación oscura casi lúgubre con muchas tuberías en donde, a pesar de sus recuerdos, no había agua cubriendo el suelo.

Repentinamente el lugar se iluminó más, dejándole ver a Sasuke el lugar completo.

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Poco antes de donde se suponía se encontraba cautivo el bijuu de las nueve colas, sólo había una espesa neblina, que impedía ver incluso metros antes del interior de la celda.

A pesar de que el lugar era (casi) físicamente igual a como la había visto la primera y última vez cinco años atrás, había algo más oscuro y aterrador en el ambiente, que te hacía sentir una tristeza y una agonía interior terribles, por las cuales te gustaría más desear la muerte antes que soportarlas un momento más.

Repentinamente, toda ese dolor se esfumó, y la paz reinó por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que una desbordante felicidad se adueñara de su ser.

Y tal como vino, se fue, dejando confundido al (aparentemente) único ser vivo en aquella enorme habitación.

Gruñó con frustración cuando se intento acercar a donde recordaba estaba la celda del kyuubi y la misteriosa niebla lo repeló, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, aunque él (como el hábil shinobis que era) cayó de pie con su estudiada elegancia natural.

Se concentró e intentó dispersar la niebla con algún jutsu, pero esta era muy densa y parecía casi sobrenatural.

Harto ya después de unos minutos, intentó salir de la cabeza del dobe, dándose cuenta de que no podría, pues aquella extraña neblina ahora también lo estaba rodeando, esta bloqueaba sus principales puntos de chakra y eso evitaba que pudiera intentar reunir suficiente chakra para un jutsu simple o siquiera moverse con su rapidez y precisión habituales, se sentía como si tuviera ropa mojada puesta y una sensación agobiante inundó su pecho.

-¡Sasuke teme!- para su sorpresa un chico ojiazul idéntico a su antiguo amigo, pero que era unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño, ahora se encontraba abrazándolo por el cuello.

Gracias a la neblina, no pudo ni evitar el repentino abrazo semi-asfixiante ni liberarse de el. Y ante su sorpresa, el chico lo dejó de apretar después de unos minutos, para a continuación verlo con curiosidad, aún sin apartarse mucho de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí dattebayo?-interrogó feliz una voz en algún punto entre su cuello y su clavícula.

El pelinegro gruñó, y recuperando su rapidez y fluidez en sus movimientos, lo empujó, haciendo que el más pequeño cayera de trasero al suelo.

-Oi teme, eso dolió, será mejor que te expliques y que sea rápido, si no quieres que te saque de aquí a patadas… Aunque pensándolo bien ¡Es mejor que estés aquí conmigo-ttebayo! Te he extrañado mucho, y me alegro de verte.

-Idiota-murmuró el moreno, aún sorprendido de que tuviera frente a si a un Naruto con la apariencia de cuando tenía dieciséis años.

El jinchūriki lo miró con inocente curiosidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, duda cruzando su rostro.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Sasuke? Se supone la niebla te debería de haber parado…- el rubio retrocedió lentamente unos pasos, mientras se apoyaba en una de las gigantescas paredes muy cerca de la celda del Kyuubi y jugueteaba inconcientemente con sus manos –No puede ser por que ahora seas más poderoso; Madara lo intentó pero la neblina no lo dejó pasar… Quizás sea por que nos estamos debilitando… Aunque aparentemente en este caso es por algo relacionado con Kyuubi… Me pregunto que es lo que esta sucediendo, esto sin duda no es normal -ttebayo…

Mientras Naruto seguía murmurando tonterías sin importancia, Sasuke recordó el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

La ira y la confusión dominaron su cuerpo, y mientras su antiguo amigo seguía parloteando acerca de tonterías sin sentido, la rabia fue dominándolo más y más a cada segundo. Sasuke no era una persona impulsiva, pero la incertidumbre, el sentirse perdido y la sonrisa –aparentemente- sincera que le dirigía el chico rubio, hicieron que actuara antes de poder pensar con la cabeza despejada.

Avanzó velozmente hasta Naruto y lo agarró de su chaqueta, lo empujó contra la pared y lo mantuvo así unos segundos.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa ese libro! ¡¿De donde lo sacaste!- el rostro del dueño del sharingan a pesar de ser inmutable, se estaba poniendo un poco rojo de furia, pero aun así, Naruto no mostró tener algún sobresalto o cosa que indicara que el cambio de actitud de su amigo lo había sorprendido.

-¡Respóndeme!- Uchiha apretó un poco más su agarre, pero un ambiente pesado se volvió a sentir y una cola de chakra rojo muy familiar salió disparada hacia ellos.

Sasuke se quitó del camino y para sorpresa del prodigio, el chakra se envolvió en el que había sido su mejor amigo, como protegiéndole.

-Está bien, Kyuubi- el rubio habló, y al acto, el chakra regreso a la jaula de la cual había salido.

El rubio suspiró con desgana, sabiendo que tendría que aclarar las dudas del Uchiha, pues él lo había prometido, y Uzumaki Naruto nunca fallaba a su palabra.

-Quédate tranquilo. Si te exaltas entonces ya no te contaré nada, y si intentas matarme, acorralarme, intimidarme, extorsionarme, mentirme o algo así sin que yo mismo te lo haya pedido antes, dejaré de explicarte. Incluso si te portas muy mal, dejaré que Kyuubi te destroce dattebayo.

Aguantó lo más que pudo la risa, pero al ver otra vez a su amigo con una expresión casi de desconcierto, no pudo aguantarse más y terminó riendo a carcajadas, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…

El Uchiha cambió su rostro a uno que mostraba sólo indiferencia y gruñó aún desconcertado (no que lo expresara físicamente, pero así se sentía) volvió a enseriarse y miró con furia al chico rubio.

Cuando Naruto se tranquilizó, le hizo señas de que se sentara en el suelo. –Esto va a tardar mucho, Sasuke, y aunque estemos en mi mente, puede que te des una gran impresión y que termines desmayado… aunque supongo que como es algo largo de relatar, quizás te sientas cansado después de un tiempo.- El Uchiha tomó asiento, ignorando la poco creíble excusa, y miró con desconfianza al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

-Bueno, no quiero interrupciones y nada de lo que te revele ese libro (o que te aclare yo) puede salir de entre nosotros dos-el chico ojiazul también se sentó luciendo incomodo y nervioso, al parecer aún inseguro de contarle la verdad a su excompañero de equipo.

El rubio esperó unos cuantos minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos al otro, pues mientras más tiempo transcurría, Naruto se veía menos y menos seguro de que decir y de cómo empezar.

Un último suspiro salió de entre sus labios y con desgana empezó a explicarse.

...

El mareo, las nauseas y el vértigo fueron lo que lo saludaron cuando regresó al mundo real, y aunque su maltrecho cuerpo estaba ya más que acostumbrado a soportar e ignorar estos síntomas, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo involuntario, mientras se tragaba las ganas de vomitar que repentinamente le habían azotado.

Se encontraba acostado en donde había estado dormitando todo el día. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y apenas podía mover el cuerpo. Empezó a tener un acceso de tos, y a pesar de lo atolondrada que quedaba su mente después de estar mucho tiempo en la celda del kyuubi, su preocupación se disparó al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, sabiendo que eso solo significaba que el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Aun en aquel desastroso estado en el que se encontraba, logró captar el momento justo en el que Sasuke –aún furioso- se fue sin mirar atrás, dejándolo solo y a su suerte.

* * *

Vale, tengo sueño y acabo de pasar casi todo el fin con mi _Padre_, así que es entendible que quieran matarme por la porquería de capítulo que he traído.

Por suerte ya casi acabo el próximo capítulo (mala suerte que actualizaré ese hasta que haya terminado el que sigue ;P), pero mis ganas de escribir (culpo a quienes no dejan reviews xDD jaja, no se crean) y mi inspiración se han ido muy a la…. lejos, entonces es probable que el capítulo de diciembre esté hasta últimos días del año.

Vale, también mi tiempo libre se ha reducido considerablemente (grr al próximo semestre no me meto con beca) gracias a mis múltiples tareas y a que generalmente cuando tengo tiempo libre, prefiero dormir, gracias. Y eso es todo^^ sip, esas fueron mis excusas baratas que tods sabemos que no son 100% ciertas y que si quisiera podría escribir y actualizar más rápidop ^^U. Aun así, cuídense y dejen reviews, que sino termino deprimida y con tendencias suicidas, Amén.

Cierto, Gracias a:** Sakuris, Ale-are **y** Hime-Sora **por dejar review aquí… err espero no defraudarlas, las respuestas vienen en el siguiente cap.

Err, **Grecia, Feliz Cumpleaños**! (Seeh, se que preferirías una serie o algo así, pero ya no tengo dinero, todo se fue en la convención del fin pasado, creo) así que este es tu regalo, disfrútalo, -ttebayo! _Y sí, está especialmente dedicado a ti (ajá) a pesar de que sea una porquería ^^U_

Nos vemos por últimos de Diciembre (si tienen suerte, sino en últimos de Enero xP) _Si quieren cambiar eso, dejen suficientes reviews ;P_

_Lol, pueden creer que ya no pasan __Invader__ Zim? Era taaan bueno, y no lo digo porque estoy viendo NickHits xDD_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Tardé mucho, sí, lo sé..

* * *

Ambos hombres miraron con desagrado al chico inconsciente a sus pies, ninguno tenía gusto del chico-demonio, pero sabían que era necesario obtener unas cuantas respuestas.

-Oi chico, despierta- Naruto, que todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había quedado inconciente, fue sacudido por unas fuertes manos que no paraban de moverlo. El pobre rubio todavia no se había recuperado totalmente, pero sus heridas a pesar de aún dolerle ya no eran peligrosas y ya no estaba mareado ni tenía ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

Despacio y con esfuerzo logró incorporarse y sentarse en el suelo, se estiró un poco y ronroneó con satisfacción cuando sus articulaciones tronaron. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las personas que lo habían despertado aún no se habían ido, gruñó con desconfianza, incomodo con la presencia de sus "captores".

-Seguramente sabes que es lo que hacemos aquí, te dimos tres días para descansar y recuperarte, ahora necesitamos respuestas- e ignorando la cara de estupefacción del jinchūriki, el líder se apoyó en la pared frente a el, esperando que su subordinado empezara.

El usuario del Rin'negan lo fulminó discretamente con la mirada, odiándolo por tener que gastar su tiempo en tonterías como esas.

-En todo este tiempo después de la guerra no pudimos encontrarte, incluso lo último que pudimos averiguar de ti fue que habías sido encerrado, el porque no lo sabemos, ni cuanto tiempo pasaste ahí, sólo sabemos que fuiste enviado ahí meses después de que terminara su guerra.

Naruto lo miró sin prestarle atención pues estaba perdido en sus memorias, aún con desconfianza suspiró preparándose para empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Me encerraron por año y medio en la prisión que se encuentra en una de las islas del sur del País del Agua, Kadzan. Pocas personas sabían de mi situación, y seguramente ustedes no habrían podido sacarles información a esos malditos-. La mirada del jinchūriki se lleno de tristeza y rencor. - Las personas que no sabían nada fueron engañadas, les dijeron que había salido del país para "entrenar"-. El chico se encogió de hombros, intentando demostrar que no le importaba el hecho de que la mayoría de sus amigos o conocidos habían sido fácilmente engañados.

-¿Les dijeron eso?- el pelinaranja frunció el ceño, mirando entre desconfiado y curioso. -No tiene sentido, si habías hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que te mandaran a Kadzan, lo mejor sería que todos se enteraran. No veo el porque les mintieron a tu favor.

Naruto hizo una mueca, esa había sido en su momento también una de sus preguntas.

-Fui y soy considerado un héroe de guerra, si en ese entonces se hubiese empezado una disputa entre los del consejo (que no han hecho nada mas que empeorar la situación desde que hubo cambio de hokage e ignoraron al hokage que se había escogido en la reunión de Kages, después de enfrentar a Danzō) y mi escuadrón, nosotros habríamos ganado. Y la razón por la que me arrestaron no fue tan grave; maté a un funcionario de Konoha que había traicionado a sus propios hombres, lo consideraron delito de guerra y lograron que me dieran menos tiempo de condena.

- De hecho, ellos intentaron mantenerme encerrado por más años, pero Shikamaru logró ponerlo todo a mi favor y sólo me encerraron ese tiempo. Aun así, ese año y medio fue insoportable, supongo que los del consejo estarán la mar de felices.- Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia arriba con especial atención… Vaya que las manchas de los techos de las cuevas eran _interesantes_.

-Hn bueno, ha dejado detalles sueltos y eso de cierto modo ya lo sabíamos, así que sigamos con esto- murmuró Pain para si.

-¿Algún otro tema en el deseen meter sus narices?

Ignorando el tono del chico, el pelinaranja se encogió de hombros y miro a Madara, él ya había obtenido respuestas.

-Lo que hiciste con tu bandana en el bosque ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo sabías lo que eso significaba?- Naruto, tan despistado como era, no notó la desconfianza en la voz del líder.

El ojiazul lo miró con curiosidad – Necesitaba hablar con ustedes y proponerles el trato, siendo que ustedes tenían una muy buena oportunidad de atraparme y yo estaba en clara desventaja decidí que seria mejor si los obligaba a escucharme, según el código ninja de honor que se utilizaba antes de que Konoha fuera creada, renunciar al símbolo que te identificaba de un clan o de una alianza era una señal de un ofrecimiento de un trato que obligatoriamente tenias que escuchar, después de eso tú decidías si lo aceptabas o no- el jinchūriki pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello mientras intentaba mover sus agarrotadas piernas, un leve dolor le recorrió por varios segundos pero sonrió con triunfo cuando logró mover y doblar sus prietas a voluntad.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? eso es información que ha sido olvidada, ya no se enseñan acerca de esos códigos ninjas, los dejaron de usar por que supuestamente ya no se necesitaban.

-Kyuubi me dijo que lo hiciera- ambos shinobis de Akatsuki le miraron incrédulos. -¿Confías en él?

Naruto les miró como si hubieran preguntado algo _estúpido. _-Por supuesto, si yo muero el muere, así que seguramente él no querrá que eso pase. Y aunque generalmente no da buenos consejos, supuestamente, mientras un bijuu está atrapado en su jinchūriki, el bijuu tiene que, en cierta manera, protegerlo.

Ambos nukenin se miraron desconcertados, no muy seguros de confiar en las palabras del jinchūriki.

-Vale, suponiendo que eso sea verdad, ¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte con el kyuubi? No sabemos de ningún otro jinchūriki que se haya podido comunicarse con su bijuu.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa, mirándolos con algo de superioridad. -En realidad todos los jinchūriki podían comunicarse con su bijuu, lo que variaba y (en cierta manera) decidía que tan cercanos podían volverse, era el sello con el que encerraban a los demonios, aunque últimamente...- sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarse lo ovio mientras ignoraba el dolor de cabeza.

Pain lo miró con curiosidad mientras pensaba en las palabras anteriormente dichas. Se acercó unos pasos aun con curiosidad, hasta que paró abruptamente a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a su lado.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que pasó ¿Ahora a donde iremos? Todavía estamos entre la Villa Oculta de la Hierba (Kusagakure No Sato) y la Villa Oculta de la Catarata (Takigakure no Sato), y según presiento, aún nos faltan muchos lugares a los cuales tendremos que visitar.

Naruto se incorporó poco a poco, usando como apoyo a la pared de la cueva más próxima.

Cuando logró quedarse erguido sin necesitar ayuda, dio unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando le llegó una oleada repentina de mareo.

-Bueno, al parecer aun no estoy totalmente recuperado, así que lo mejor sería quedarnos una noche más, mañana en la mañana partiremos a una aldea cercana, hay una amigo que vive ahí al cual quiero ver primero. Por lo pronto, se que no volveré a desmayarme, me gustaría salir de la cueva, si no les molesta, cla….- Un gruñido algo ruidoso hizo que el shinobis ojiazul se sonrojase mientras reía algo avergonzado- Vale, al parecer también tengo hambre- murmuró mientras llevaba una mano a su estomago, el causante del ruido.

El fuego alumbraba agradablemente cerca de la entrada de la cueva, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad mientras se escuchaba el fuego crepitar.

La mayoría lo miró sorprendido cuando salió de la cueva como si nada, casi sin dar muestras de sus antiguas heridas y con paso orgulloso.

-Ya estoy mejor, si se lo preguntan- murmuró un poco incómodo por las miradas penetrantes que estaba recibiendo de parte de casi todos.

Con tranquilidad un poco falsa, se sentó al lado de la única kunoichi del grupo, y mientras la mayoría ya había vuelto a hacer lo que hacían antes de que él llegara, dos pares de ojos le miraban como si quisieran traspasarlo con la mirada.

La mayoría tenían curiosidad por los que se les avecinaba, algunos querían saber que iban a hacer hasta que se cumplieran los dos meses y otros querían saber si todo eso era algún plan estrafalario para desbaratar los planes de la organización.

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Naruto-kun?- le preguntó la peliazul aparentando desinterés, y si Naruto fuera menos despistado, habría notado que todos se callaban para escuchar lo que el iba a decir.

-Pues por el momento tengo planear comer todo lo que pueda; tres días sin comer hacen que te de mucha hambre.- Afirmó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha para ver lo que la chica estaba comiendo.

Todos le miraron incrédulos; e incluso el líder, que venía saliendo de la cueva rió por lo bajo, pasándole un poco de la comida que el resto estaba comiendo. El rubio se lo agradeció silenciosamente mientras devoraba la comida, intentando evitar atragantarse y tragar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminó de comer y se dio cuenta de que ya no había más comida para él, se giró a los otros a quienes había ignorado mientras comía, y al ver que aun le miraban _raro_, se intimidó un poquito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Nada- fue el único murmullo que se escuchó, perteneciente a la parte blanca de Zetsu, que había estado un poco distraída todo ese día.

-Etto… vale- susurró viendo raro a los que aun le veían raro.

-Err… ¿A dónde iremos?- murmuró Konan, intentando que Naruto le volviera a prestar atención para sonsacarle información.

-¿Are? – Naruto ladeó la cabeza mirándola curioso. –pues nuestra primera parada es Kusagakure No Sato (Kusa), iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo.

-Un amigo ¿huh?- la sonrisa ladeada pasó desapercibida por el rubio, quien se hallaba más concentrado en mantenerse controlado, intentando evitar rogar por más comida.

-Sí, hace mucho que no lo veo, y probablemente no lo vuelva a ver, así que me gustaría visitarlo.- una mueca de amargura cruzó su expresión por unos cuantos segundos, ensombreciendo su rostro.

Todos aguardaban en silencio, esperando que el jinchūriki continuara hablando, pero después de unos cuantos minutos en los que no se escuchaba ningún ruido además de los comunes en un bosque, Pain fue el primero que habló.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

- Fue en una misión de cuando era genin y aun no me había ido a entrenar con Ero-sennin, desde aquella misión somos algo así como amigos. Incluso me ayudó en una misión suicida que tuvimos mi escuadrón de ANBU y yo al sur de Iwa durante la guerra contra Kumo, pero supongo que esa es otra historia…- Se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar el aroma de la comida de los otros, que aún no terminaban de comer. Hizo unas cuantas muecas cuando Konan lanzó al fuego una pequeña parte de comida que había caído al suelo, alegando que ahora estaba sucia y que comerlo no sería bueno.

-¿Y por qué lo vamos a visitar?- gruñó Sasuke, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido sin verle y sin hablarle.

-Porque Kusa -la aldea en la que él vive- nos queda de paso y su mujer cocina rico, después de todo, no tenemos suficiente dinero como para quedarnos en hoteles, termas u hostales muy seguido.

Todos volvieron a verle _raro_, hasta que la parte blanca de Zetzu dijo algo acerca de ahorrar dinero en tiempos de crisis y la atención (junto con las miradas raras) se desviaron hacia él.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, pues aunque le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, aun se sentía incómodo con los de Akatsuki (no que lo fuera a demostrar, claro). Continuó sentado cerca del fuego, mientras el resto volvía a quedarse en silencio, no muy acostumbrados a estar todos juntos.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir y el rubio gimoteó aun con hambre, se levantó con decisión y volvió al interior de la cueva, dispuesto a encontrar su chaleco ninja que le había sido removido antes de despertar.

Cuando lo encontró finalmente, salió apurado hacia el fuego y sentándose de modo poco grácil, sacó un pergamino verde e hizo algunos sellos de mano. Cuando posó sus manos y el pergamino en el suelo, una pequeña nube de humo apareció.

Cuando finalmente todos lograron ver que era lo que el chico había convocado, a la mayoría se les hizo agua la boca, pues muchos platillos y alimentos de apariencia apetecible habían aparecido sobre casi todo el largo del pergamino.

-¡Ramen!- gritó casi emocionado.

Con rapidez agarró un tazón de ramen y unos palillos y empezó a comer - sólo tragar- casi con desesperación.

Después del quinto tazón, Uzumaki suspiró satisfecho, recargándose con tranquilidad en el árbol que estaba atrás de él.

-Bueno, ahora debo guardar el resto para que no se acabe antes de tiempo, debo de poner los tazones vacíos para que a Ayame-neechan no se le olvide sacar y poner nuevos-murmuró cerrando los ojos, dejando que el calor del fuego lo calentara.

–En momentos como estos, agradezco haber conocido a Chouji, su familia es lo mejor.- murmuró Naruto, feliz de poder comer ramen en casi todos lados, pasaron unos minutos más de silencio semi-incomodo antes de que el líder se levantara.

-Bueno, ya que finalmente todos están satisfechos- empezó el líder mirando con animosidad a Naruto. –Guarden todo, mañana saldremos temprano.

El líder, ignoró las miradas fastidiadas de sus subordinados, sin preocuparse ni un poco de lo que ellos pudiesen opinar.

-Ehh ¿Qué tan temprano vamos a salir?-gimoteó el chico, no muy contento de tener que despertarse temprano, pues en aquella época del año y en aquella región cerca de Kusa, hacia bastante frío, y lo último que necesitaba era congelarse en la mañana.

-Apenas amanezca.- gruñó Madara, con un tono sin derecho a réplica y mirando al rubio casi como si le retase a quejarse.

-¡Pero eso es muy temprano!- refunfuñó el rubio, sin siquiera darse cuenta del despliegue de poder que mostraba en esos momentos Tobi, haciendo una de aquellas rabietas estúpidas.

-Baka- murmuró el líder mientras golpeaba la cabeza del jinchūriki con mucha fuerza, tanto, que lo dejó inconciente.

-Quiero que recuerden- empezó a decir dirigiéndose al resto. -Que yo soy el que manda aquí, mis ordenes no serán cuestionadas, ni siquiera por Naruto-kun.- Y diciendo eso, levantó el cuerpo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, entró a la cueva, golpeando "sin querer" su carga contra una de las paredes de la cueva, divertido con el hecho de poder hacerlo sin repercusiones.

Madara salió otra vez de la cueva, decidiendo –sólo por curiosidad- poner a Sasuke como el niñero del chico-kyuubi por aquella noche.

* * *

Bastante patético, see.

Tengo sueño, buenas noches.

_**Maaura**_

_***Si quieres decirme lo que te gustó o no del fanfiction, hazlo con respeto, cortesía y de una forma en la que pueda entenderte.**_

_***Si no entiendes, pregunta. ¬¬**_

_**Gracias a aquellos que me hicieron feliz al enviarme un review, colocar la historia en sus favs, etc, los quiero, -ttebayo, cuídense y dejen más reviews.**_

Por cierto, no tengo la menor idea si ya les respondí, así que si no lo he hecho, mándenme un review pa' regañarme xDD

Y a los anónimos, dejen su correo si quieren que les responda xD.


	6. Capítulo 6

Mis condolencias a todos los chilenos por la desgracia que pasaron. México está con ustedes.

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** y otros: Waaaaa! Estoy muy nerviosa por este capítulo, porque siento que no les va a gustar y que las va a decepcionar bueno, seguiré intentándolo U.U

Escenas: Ok, aún no se que le pasa a mi estilo de escritura, así que otra vez los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

Los lugares de las escenas (si no le entienden) van así:

Cabeza de naruto

Sasuke

Flash back de capítulo 3, creo, en la parte de la cabeza de Naruto, que se supone que le explica a Sasuke

Sasuke, Naruto aun no despierta ;D

* * *

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura casi lúgubre en donde había muchas tuberías, en donde a pesar de alto grado de humedad en el ambiente, no había agua cerca.

Repentinamente el lugar se iluminó más, haciendo que la figura que dormitaba recargada en los barrotes, se despertara abruptamente.

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Una espesa neblina cubría unos cuantos metros más allá de la celda, dejando un espacio algo reducido entre los barrotes y la neblina, aquella escalofriante cortina blanca impedía ver el otro lado de la habitación, e incluso, impedía el camino hacia el laberinto que conformaba parte de su mente.

El lugar tenía un aura oscura y aterradora, que te hacía sentir una tristeza casi inaguantable.

Contra toda creencia, aquel lugar era muy especial para él, el sentido de seguridad que adquiría ahí eran inigualable y la paz interior que experimentaba solo hacían que aquel lugar –después de odiarlo durante mucho tiempo- se convirtiera en el lugar donde se sentía más seguro y tranquilo.

Naruto suspiró con pesadez, no muy alegre con el modo en el que se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

Si era sincero, el hecho de que necesitase más tiempo –como le había reclamado el Kyuubi- afectaba mucho sus planes.

Tenía que convencer a sus amigos y conocidos que vivían fuera del país del fuego a pelear por su causa y tenía que escapar de los ANBU, todo esto sin que los criminales de Akatsuki se enterasen de sus planes.

Debía admitir que al principio, dos meses para hacer todo aquello le había parecido fácil, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Si contaba con que Sai, Gaara y los chicos estaban ayudando en todo lo que podían, las cosas parecían más fáciles.

Pero por desgracia, eso no era suficiente, y ellos casi no tenían poder de convocatoria –como lo tenía él-, así que aunque intentaran ayudar con algo, realmente serían más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Tenía que tomar en cuenta también el pequeño problema que el escrito le había provocado con Sasuke. Y todo aquello que eso significaba. Sabía que el Uchiha aun estaba escéptico, y si bien por el momento el dragón estaba dormido y las aguas tranquilas, estaba conciente de que pronto el pelinegro llegaría imponiendo su voluntad y exigiendo respuestas.

La verdad es que no estaba seguro de cómo Sasuke iba a reaccionar, sabía que si el tema fuera algo menos personal, no tendría que preocuparse por el estoico Uchiha, pero tratándose de su hermano y del _vínculo _y las circunstancias que los conectaba a los tres, no estaba muy seguro acerca si de corría peligro o no su integridad física.

Sus pensamientos quedaron momentáneamente silenciados cuando el Kyuubi se removió en su celda, sacudiendo como en un tic tres de sus nueve colas, se notaba que faltaba poco para que despertase…

También tenía que mantener controlada su salud. Tenía en claro, que a pesar de los esfuerzos del Kyuubi, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando cada vez más. Pero conocía los riesgos y estaba seguro de que si se cuidaba y si se lo tomaba todo con calma, una división de seres no sería necesaria.

La técnica de división de seres era peligrosa; solo los jinchūriki eran capaces de efectuarla, se supone que al efectuar la técnica, el alma del bijuu se "salía" de su contenedor, utilizando el propio cuerpo de su jinchūriki y cantidades bestiales de chakra como material para crear temporalmente su propio cuerpo.

El cuerpo del recipiente cambiaba para poder equilibrarse. Dependiendo del poder del bijuu y del control que este buscaba obtener, su cuerpo iba a ser proporcional. También los factores como la edad del contenedor y el estado del cuerpo del contenedor afectaban el "nuevo cuerpo" del bijuu.

El jutsu no era muy conocido y era bastante peligroso, solo un jinchūriki había logrado aquella técnica, pero para su desgracia, lo único que tenía como "información" del jutsu era un antiguo pergamino, escrito del puño y letra del contenedor del cuatro-colas.

Sin embargo, las ventajas del jutsu –si se encontraban en un problema _grave_ como este- podrían ser lo suficientemente tentadoras como para intentarlo…

-No te rompas la cabeza con eso, mocoso.

El rubio se sobresaltó ligeramente, sorprendido por ver que su bijuu ya estaba otra vez conciente.

-Vaya, pensé que ibas a tardar más tiempo en despertar, -ttebayo.

La enorme bestia se incorporó, estirándose y sacudiendo su pelaje después de unas cuantas horas de descanso forzoso.

-A diferencia de algunos, yo no soy un debilucho, el hecho de que haya quedado inconciente sólo significa que a ti se te está acabando el tiempo.

Naruto hizo un mohín, mitad molesto porque el Kyuubi le llamara debilucho –cuando ya había demostrado que no lo era- y mitad porque sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, pero no tenía idea de que hacer.

El bijuu más poderoso le miró con seriedad y frialdad antes de preguntar:

-¿Sabes cuánto vivirás así?

Su jinchūriki ladeó su cabeza algo confundido intentando encontrar el verdadero sentido detrás de sus palabras.

-Etto… ¿Dos meses? ¿A que te refieres con _así_? Creo que estamos hablando de cosas totalmente distintas, kitsune- Kyuubi sólo pudo rogar por algo de _paciencia_.

-Olvídalo, baka, obviamente no tienes el intelecto para poder seguir una conversación seria conmigo.

Naruto infló los mofletes, indignado -¡Oi, eso no es justo! Estúpido Kyuubi ¡Sabes que no entiendo de sutilezas y de ideas ocultas, dattebayo!- ambos se miraron feo un rato más, hasta que Naruto se recostó en el suelo, mirando sin ver el altísimo techo de la habitación.

Una figura negrusca se empezó a formar frente al chico, y cuando tomó forma de cuervo –más grande que los normales-, se alzó en vuelo y aterrizó en el estómago del único humano, clavándole las garras y sacándole un poco de sangre.

-¡Oi, Karasu! Compórtate dattebayo, no quiero que me causes problemas- se quejó el muchacho, agarrándolo con cuidado y quitándolo de su estomago, para dejarlo apoyarse en sus rodillas.

-El cuervo graznó y Naruto casi pudo jurar que se estaba burlando de él.

Hizo un puchero, mitad divertido mitad indignado, seguro de que estaba más paranoico que de costumbre, aunque sonrió encariñado cuando el cuervo le picoteó la mano que lo acariciaba sin hacerle daño.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron los tres en silencio, el Kyuubi casi dormitando aún cansado mientras Naruto acariciaba al pájaro, hasta que el cuervo volvió a su forma no sólida, disipándose lentamente.

El chico suspiró mientras se estiraba, mirando casi soñoliento a su Biju-Bueno, no nos desanimemos, aun tenemos algo de tiempo y estoy casi seguro de que todo terminará según lo planeado, mi cuerpo se ha regenerado lo suficiente, -ttebayo- murmuró viendo como lentamente su mano empezaba a hacerse medio transparente. –Nos vemos luego, Kyuubi baka.- dijo mirándolo, más animado que antes y con un nuevo brillo de determinación centellando en sus ojos.

-Baka…- murmuró el Kyuubi, viendo como su jinchūriki desaparecía poco a poco, regresando al mundo fuera de su cabeza. …

Se sentó con elegancia en el suelo rocoso, mirando con indiferencia al bulto que se encontraba unos pocos metros más allá.

Naruto seguía en donde Madara lo había tirado, y lo único que alumbraba el lugar era una pequeña fogata que momentos antes había hecho con una simple técnica de fuego.

Sintiéndose pesado y un poco cansado, sacó el pequeño libro con algo de indecisión. Aquel pequeño escrito le estaba causando más de un dolor de cabeza, realmente eso no era lo que esperaba cuando Naruto había pedido que se lo leyese como condición.

Había sido enorme su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era: una especie de diario o bitácora. Y aunque eso no era tan sorprendente, lo que si le había sorprendido bastante había sido el dueño original del libro. Maldición, nunca habría pensado que aquello le había pertenecido a Itachi.

El súbito movimiento del bulto frente a él le indicó que su antiguo amigo estaba por despertar.

Se removió apenas perceptiblemente, intentando no demostrar su incomodidad. La verdad era que aun no sabía bien como enfrentar a Naruto después de lo que había pasado en la celda del Kyuubi. Los recuerdos juntándose uno tras otro en su memoria solo sirvieron para que su alma marchita sintiera -después de mucho tiempo- un poco de culpa.

…

-Bueno, no quiero interrupciones y nada de lo que te revele ese libro (o que te aclare yo) puede salir de entre nosotros dos- Uzumaki se sentó, aún con aquella apariencia de cuando era más joven, intentando aparentar que eso no le afectaba, aunque Sasuke estaba seguro que el ojiazul estaría nervioso e incómodo –lo sabía pues el continuo jugueteo de sus dedos y la postura tensa de su cuerpo así se lo decían- el chico pareció decidirse a hablar, no muy seguro de revelar el secreto.

-Empezaré por las preguntas que estoy seguro ahora tienes… Sí, el libro (aunque creo deberíamos llamarlo diario, o bitácora) es verdadero, todo lo que esta ahí escrito realmente pasó. Sé que tienes -y tendrás- muchas preguntas, también sé que no confiarás en nada de lo que leas y que muchas veces te preguntarás acerca de todo lo que creías como verdadero y el diario desmiente. Pero al final podrás entenderlo todo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras organizaba lo que iba a preguntarle en su mente, intentando no olvidarse de cosas importantes, casi incapaz de concentrarse, confundido por la apariencia de dieciséis años que tenía su antiguo mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo sé que no es falso? ¿Cómo se que eso no es una trampa o incluso una broma de mal gusto?- preguntó en voz baja, había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle al rubio que sinceramente no podía pensar con claridad, y eso fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Naruto se le quedó mirando largo rato, casi podía percibir el brillo incrédulo en su mirada.

-…Sasuke… yo he sido… una de las pocas personas que nunca te ha traicionado… sé que este tema es de mucha importancia para ti… siempre te he… es que acaso... ¿De verdad crees que yo te tendería una trampa, que podría bromear con algo tan importante para el que fue mi mejor amigo?- su voz que había empezado rabiosa y casi como un gruñido, terminó casi por romperse, temblándole en la última palabra.

El Uchiha no dijo nada ni cambió su indiferente expresión, pero la verdad quedó flotando sobre ellos, tensando el ambiente y caldeando los ánimos. Después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke no confiaba en nada ni en nadie.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, el ambiente aun pesado les hacía ponerse incómodos, y aunque no lo demostraban, ambos se estaban poniendo aun más nerviosos.

-Sigue preguntando, sino nunca acabarán, Uchiha- sin que alguno de los dos lo hubiera notado, el Kyuubi se había acercado casi hasta donde estaban ellos, apenas separándolos los barrotes.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes?- la ira contenida en el usuario del sharingan sorprendió en demasía a ambos anfitriones y los dos, guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de romper en risas, las cuales Sasuke no pudo definir si eran risas verdaderas o risas que dejaban escapar un poco de histeria y un tinte de locura.

-Todo lo que él vive, todo lo que él ve, todo lo que él siente… Yo lo vivo, veo y siento a través de él.- murmuró el Kyuubi desde su celda, luciendo indiferente.

Al ver que el Uchiha tenía la intención de contestarle, Naruto empezó a hablar primero.

-Me costó sangre y esfuerzo conseguir esa cosa, así que cuídalo bien, Sasuke, es más valioso de lo que puede parecerte- miró con el ceño fruncido al Kyuubi, no muy seguro si sería buena idea hablar de aquello con el bijuu presente.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- fue el suave murmullo del moreno, mirando sin ver aquel escrito que le había pertenecido a su querido hermano.

-Bueno, tuve que sacarlo de entre sus cosas que quedaron en el cuartel de ANBU, ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en un largo tiempo.

Sasuke lo miró casi con sorpresa-¿En el cuartel de ANBU? Pensé que se habrían deshecho de todas sus cosas.

-Sí, todo lo que tenía en el cuartel fue llevado al cuartel de raíz, por eso tarde tanto en encontrarlo finalmente, quizás por eso nunca te enteraste de su existencia.

-¿Por qué te pidió que me lo dieras?

Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, más incómodo que antes, según lo que pudo deducir Sasuke.

-Quizás por que él sabía que yo sería una de las pocas personas en las que podrías confiar plenamente.- el blondo respondió, intentando esconder todo lo que sentía.

El moreno asintió distraídamente, sin pensar mucho en aquella opción.

-Lo que ahí dice… ¿Todo aquello es verdad?

Naruto le miró enojado, mientras se acercaba a él y amenazándole con su puño le gritó – ¡Teme! ¿Es que acaso sigues dudando? Ya te dije que todo es verdad, y dentro de poco podrás comprobarlo-. El moreno lo miró con indiferencia, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía curioso por las palabras de su antiguo amigo.

-¿Por qué no me lo diste antes?- preguntó el Uchiha, aun luciendo escéptico.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué acaso no me estas escuchando?- el rubio le miró más indignado que otra cosa, a pesar de saber de antemano que Sasuke nunca le creería completamente hasta que viese por si mismo las memorias.

Repentinamente y sin que nadie se lo esperase, el eco de una voz demasiado conocida para Sasuke se escuchó por todas partes.

El moreno palideció mientras miraba incrédulo hacia todos lados, casi como si esperase ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella voz-¿Qué fue eso, Naruto?- le preguntó bastante serio, y el sharingan volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que pa…- el rubio no terminó de hablar, pues el Uchiha al ver que el otro le estaba mintiendo, le golpeó en el estómago y lo estrelló contra la pared, intentando contener su furia mientras el otro tosía sangre.

-¡No me mientas!, se que sabes más de lo que aparentas, ¡Dime lo que está pasando!- volvió a colocar sus manos en el cuello del chico, mientras corrientes eléctricas cada vez más fuertes iban recorriendo a ambos.

-Sa…Sasuke… Para… ¡Detente –ttebayo, vamos a perder el control!- aquel Naruto que aparentaba dieciséis años le miraba suplicante. Súbitamente débil y tembloroso, como si estuviese en mucho dolor.

-¡Respóndeme!- El Uchiha iba a apretar un poco más su agarre hasta que el Kyuubi volvió a intervenir, con su chakra cubriéndolos repentinamente y quemándolos poco a poco.

El pelinegro saltó hacia atrás, soltando al otro y esquivando el chakra demoniaco, pero el rubio no tuvo oportunidad más que moverse un poco, tosiendo exageradamente cuando el chakra finalmente lo envolvió por completo y empezó a quemarle y causarle dolor.

El jinchūriki estiró con dificultad una mano hacia su antiguo amigo, rogándole silenciosamente que le ayudase o que le quitase el dolor -Ayu..ayúdame, Sasu..ke- murmuró entrecortadamente, confiando ciegamente en que un verdadero usuario del sharingan podría evitar o menguar el dolor, aunque no muy seguro de si este querría hacerlo.

Casi se le fue el alma al suelo cuando leyó la verdad en los ojos del Uchiha: No iba a ayudarlo.

Y vio casi con desesperación, como la figura (ahora borrosa gracias a las lágrimas no liberadas causadas por distintos tipos de dolor) de su antiguo amigo desaparecía poco a poco, la frialdad y el rencor destellando en sus ojos.

…

Unos silenciosos pasos le sacaron de aquella memoria, y mientras reconocia a la persona por su chakra, se limitó a guardar con cuidado el pequeño libro.

El individuo eventualmente llegó hasta ellos, y con el cabello naranja, las múltiples perforaciones y el Rin'negan, Pain se presentó frente a ellos.

-Sasuke, levanta al chico, salimos en media hora.- y agarrando su capa de Akatsuki (la cual se encontraba arrugada en un rincón) se fue hacia la salida, sin darle oportunidad al chico de poder negarse.

El Uchiha apagó la fogata con un poco de pereza, no muy contento con la idea de ponerse a viajar largas distancias cuando apenas y había descansado.

Miró a Naruto con algo de envidia, quien después de algunas horas descansando rígidamente, ahora dormía como si nada, abrazando su chaleco Ninja como si fuese una almohada y con SU capa de Akatsuki cubriéndole apenas lo necesario como para no tener frío.

Recogió todas sus pertenencias y miró con desagrado a su antiguo amigo, se acuclilló frente al rubio durmiente, y algo cansado empezó a darle palmaditas en la cara, pensando en que habría preferido algo así como golpearlo, aunque sabiendo que si lo hacía, Madara le reprendería por dañar su nueva adquisición.

Cuando el chico se removió sin hacerle caso, decidió moverlo un poco más, desesperándose poco a poco, hasta terminar sacudiéndolo casi como si no fuese un ser vivo que pudiera sentir dolor.

Y el moreno rogó internamente por que Uzumaki Naruto no se pusiera pesado en cuanto finalmente despertara.

* * *

¿Siguen aquí? ¡No, esperen, no se vayan! nadie me quiere… Por cierto, creo creo que perderé mi beca U.U, así que si me tardo más, será por estar castigada…

**Maaura**

Deja review, mínimo pa' avisar que ya no vas a leerme ;D

Gracias a **azdy, Goshy, sakuris, Giri-chan, Kizy, Hime-Sora, Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm, katsurag, JessyXfanXanime, Aiko-Radharani, nelly-chan y a Katherine, **por dejar review o agregar a favoritos en el capítulo pasado u antepasado.

Recuerden que si son anónimos y quieren que les conteste, tienen que dejar su correo.

¡Yay! ¡Me liberé de mi acosador!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** Lol, esto fue divertido de escribir xDD

**Si no responden la coso del nombre especial, no actualizaré xDD... En serio ¬¬...**

Escenas: Ok, aún no se que le pasa a mi estilo de escritura, así que otra vez los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

* * *

El clima era frío por aquella época del año, y en lugares como aquellos, en donde la vegetación era mucha y muy variada gracias al exceso de agua, el ambiente era bastante húmedo.

Se habían preparado para salir en plena madrugada, y aunque a la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki (y extra) no les había agradado la idea, casi todos se habían adaptado a las órdenes de su líder.

…

Todavía estaba muy oscuro, tanto, que incluso las criaturas del bosque seguían en el séptimo sueño. Algunos, como Konan, Pain y Madara, llevaban un buen rato despiertos y tenían mucho tiempo preparando las cosas para el viaje. Otros, como Naruto y Kisame, en vez de dormir como personas normales, parecían que habían "estirado la pata". Y tanto Zetsu –la parte negra- como Sasuke, quienes despertaron de un humor de perros, les gruñían a casi todo aquel que se los encontrase.

Cuando finalmente Madara y Pain terminaron de arreglar sus asuntos, Konan fue la encargada de despertar –por tercera vez- a los que aún estaban dormidos. Kisame fue el primero en despertar, amenazando a todos de muerte, con Samehada como arma homicida. Naruto, por otra parte, a pesar de los –ya tres- suiton de parte de los presentes, era imposible de despertar.

-Vale, Kisame, quiero que lo cargues hasta que lleguemos a Kusagakure o hasta que despierte, lo que ocurra primero.

-¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Me niego a cargar al chico hasta Kusa, por mi se puede quedar aquí ¿No incluso ya lo habías amenazado? Es lo que se tiene merecido, por no obedecer tus or….- el tipo azul fue rápidamente silenciado gracias al golpe de su líder, que lo dejó en K.O.

-Mierda… Sasuke, ahora tú cargarás a Kisame. Pain, tu cargarás al chico/kyuubi- gritó agitando los brazos, mientras todos suspiraban algo hartos de su líder.

-¿No sería mejor si Sasuke carga a Naruto y Pain a Kisame? Es que no creo que Sasuke soporte el peso de Kisame y su Samehada, pero como Pain es supergenial, estoy segura de que el si podrá.

-¡Cállate Konan, no estás ayudando!- el pelinaranja le gruñó su amigo de la infancia, haciendo que esta riera por lo bajo, ¡Como le gustaba molestarlo!

-Cierto, Konan es una buena chica muy sabia e inteligente- el líder se acercó a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza a la joven, la cual no parecía muy feliz con eso.

Pain suspiró con frustración, realmente prefería cargar al chico-kyuubi…

Cargó al sujeto azul sin entusiasmo mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo con Naruto, luciendo menos asqueado que él.

-¿Listos? ¡Vámonos!- y su inquieto líder empezó a saltar de un árbol a otro, sin darse cuenta de que los otros no le seguían.

-Vaya, hoy es de los días que despertó comportándose como Toby… ¿Creen que ya se dio cuenta de que Kusagakure queda para el otro lado?- preguntó la parte blanca de Zetsu, ignorando a la parte negra que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos, había estado quejándose por lo temprano que lo habían despertado.

-Lo que sea- gruñó Sasuke, empezando a avanzar al lado opuesto de por donde se había ido Madara.

…

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros de viaje - y de que finalmente Madara los alcanzara-, decidieron tomar un descanso, pues el haberse despertado tan temprano hacia que todos estuviesen con un humor de perros y la mayoría ya estaban a punto de matarse entre si.

El primero en despertar fue Kisame, gruñendo amenazas de muerte en cuanto le despertaron de una forma… poco delicada. Momentos después Pain decidió que había sido suficiente y todos –algo ya menos estresados y con menos instintos asesinos incontrolables- se prepararon para partir, en esta ocasión siendo Kisame quien – a pesar de las quejas- terminó cargando a Naruto, que seguía inconsciente.

No fue hasta unas cuantas horas después que tuvieron que volver a parar, intentando decidir si importaba o no el hecho de que estaban siendo seguidos desde poco después de aquel necesario descanso.

…

Terminando su "sueño reparador" Naruto se empezó a desperezar, hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba y no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse y sentirse algo avergonzado, ahí fue cuando se percató de la extraña aura de tensión que estaba sobre todos ellos, y curioso, decidió bajarse de su improvisada cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Kisame aún intentando despertar.

Nadie le contestó, pues todos estaban muy ocupados intentando decidir si mataban al nuevo parasito de Konoha que se les había pegado desde aquella mañana.

El chico frunció el ceño, molesto por ser ignorado, hasta que captó el chakra y la esencia de uno de sus más cercanos amigos.

Miró con desconfianza al resto de los Akatsukis, no muy seguro de si estos iban o no a atacarlo, y aunque una vocecita –bastante parecida a la del Kyuubi pero más… irracional- le decía que tenía que matar a sus compañeros de viaje antes de que estos mataran a uno de los suyos, votó por intentar hacerles señas a los otros, para que se alejaran de el.

Decidiendo que iban a tener que hacer un plan para por si se encontraban a otros de Konoha, y aún con el ceño fruncido, Naruto fue dejado aparentemente solo, Akatsuki sólo intervendría si veían que se lo llevaban o si estaba en peligro de ser atacado.

Caminó hasta el centro del claro, preparándose para enfrentarse –después de un año sin verlo- a uno de sus amigos más raros e indiscretos. Cuando finalmente su amigo se acercó lo suficiente como para que este también lo sintiera, sonrió encariñado cuando se dio cuenta de que su visitante aceleraba el paso.

Finalmente, él salió de entre el follaje, quedando uno frente al otro, ambos compararon lo que seguía igual y lo que había cambiado en el aspecto y ropajes del otro.

Y Naruto pudo suspirar un poco más tranquilo, porque ahí, justo frente a él, se encontraba vivo una de sus personas más cercanas e importantes; su antiguo compañero de equipo, alguien que lo cuidó aun cuando ni el mismo se cuidaba, aquel que lo protegió aun en la distancia, aquel que se preocupó por apoyarlo en todo lo que podía para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño.

Aquel que había traicionado todo para poder apoyarlo a _él._

Sonrió como muy pocas veces últimamente y se lanzó contra su amigo, sin poder ser más feliz de poder verle, gritando, sonriendo y siendo ruidoso y escandaloso, como en los viejos tiempos.

Su amigo soltó una risita, igual de emocionado que él pero aún no muy seguro de cómo demostrarlo, hasta que también lo envolvió en sus brazos, feliz de poder verle así de contento.

-Sai- murmuró contra el cuello de su amigo, con aquella enorme sonrisa verdadera aún en su cara.

…

El silencio entre los de Akatsuki era muy pesado, el despertarse temprano había hecho mella en todos y el dolor de cabeza que tenían era inmenso, gracias a los dos chicos de Konoha, quienes no dejaban de hablar y hacer ruido, y aunque se habían quedado algo rezongados, todos eran perfectamente capaces de oírlos.

-Es bueno tener finalmente una cara conocida cerca, aquella bola de locos ya me estaban dando miedo –ttebayo- murmuraba Naruto, con las manos tras la cabeza, su enorme sonrisa y sin darse cuenta de que era escuchado por "la bola de locos", quienes parecían querer matarlo.

-¿Si?- Sai miro con diversión la reacción que su conversación estaba haciendo que los de Akatsuki tuvieran. –Me pregunto porque- murmuró por lo bajo, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

-Tsk ¿Te preguntas porque? Son una bola de raros, y han intentado matarme desde hace tiempo porque son unos obsesivos, y además a ti también te dan miedo- aseguró el rubio mientras veía con atención a su amigo, ignorando completamente las oscuras auras asesinas que tenia frente a él.

Sai lo miró de reojo, curioso por lo que el otro había dicho, aún sin demostrarlo. – ¿Les tengo miedo? Vaya, supongo que tienes razón- se encogió de hombros, sin importarle mucho ese detalle.

-No tienes que actuar frente a mi, Sai. Te conozco muy bien y se que si no les tuvieses miedo, no habrías mandado un clon de tinta primero dattebayo.- susurró el rubio, con la mirada fija en algún punto entre las copas de los árboles que les rodeaban, intentando mirar sin ver el cielo azul que era tapado por el espeso follaje.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Pain, sobresaltando un poco a los de Konoha, que no se esperaban que alguno de ellos les preguntase algo, aún sabiendo que los estaban escuchando.

-¿Huh? ¿El qué?- preguntó el ojiazul, haciéndose el que no sabía.

Pain rodó los ojos y apretó los puños, negándose a caer en el juego del menor. –Reconociste que era un clon incluso antes de lo vieras, ¿O me equivoco?

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, regodeándose de saber algo que un shinobi del nivel de Pain no sabía.

-Pues es bastante simple, sólo tienes que tener mucha afinidad con los kage bunshin y sus variantes, tienes que entender su funcionamiento y usarlo con mucha regularidad.

-También tienes que haber leído aquel pergamino prohibido -casi por completo-, tienes que tener cantidades bestiales de chakra, ser un idiota y poner en peligro a todos- susurró el Anbu por lo bajo.

-¡Hey!- Naruto intentó darle un zape, intento que quedo en intento, pues Sai ya habiéndolo previsto, lo había esquivado fácilmente.

Después de un rato de seguir caminando, Sai paró abruptamente, pues había llegado la parte del camino en donde debían separarse.-Bueno, tengo que ir a otros lugares, sólo me acerque para darte esto, Naruto-kun.- murmuró el Anbu entregándole la mochila extra que cargaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué es esto dattebayo?

Sai aguardó pacientemente a que su amigo comenzara a sacar lo que había en la mochila, mientras el resto de los de Akatsuki se acercaban un poco para verificar que lo que le había dado el Anbu no fuera algo de que preocuparse.

El contenido no era nada especial, según pudieron checar los ninjas renegados. Habían píldoras de soldado, un montón de pergaminos variados, una muda de ropa de un naranja estrafalario y una muda completamente negra, muchos "sellos", un fajo de papeles envueltos y un monedero_ lleno_ con forma de sapo.

-¡Gracias Sai!- el chico saltó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo mientras apretaba el monedero con forma de sapo contra su pecho, resguardándolo de las miradas indiscretas casi como si fuera un tesoro muy valioso e importante.

-¡Sí! Finalmente tenemos suficiente presupuesto como para hospedarnos en algún lugar decente- y _Tobi_ gritaba esto sacudiendo a Gama, quien se movía de un lado al otro, mientras las monedas en su interior tintinaban al chocar entre si.

-¡Hey! ¡No!- gritó Naruto empujando a su amigo que antiguamente estaba entre sus brazos, para después intentar alcanzar el monedero, el cual Tobi mantenía fuera de su alcance, riendo de los fútiles esfuerzos del otro.

-No se supone que Akatsuki tiene su propio dinero, ¿Por qué se roban el mío?- gruñó intentando recuperar a Gama-chan, quien había sido robado en algún momento de descuido mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Si, se suponía que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio dinero, pero Kakuzu era quien se encargaba de todo. No necesitaríamos tu dinero si aún tuviésemos el nuestro- murmuró Pain, mirando con aburrimiento como su líder actuaba tan infantilmente, avergonzándolos a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sai, mirando con tranquilidad como ahora Tobi y Naruto rodaban en el suelo, aún peleándose por el sapo.

-A que no sabían como distribuir el dinero y lo gastaron todo en cosas innecesarias que ni siquiera usan- dijo Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada a su _copia barata_.

-Pues yo no vi que te quejaras cuando compramos todas aquellas cosas brillantes, ni cuando les dimos la capa de Akatsuki- murmuró Konan, intentando defender la razón por la que se había acabado el dinero tan rápidamente.

-Escuche- murmuró Sai, aun viendo como los otros dos "peleaban".

-¿Disculpa?- gruñó la joven, entrecerrando los ojos-¿A que te refieres?

-Perdonada- dijo el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa radiantemente falsa, sin darse cuenta de que ahora lo veían raro. –Dijiste "no vi que te quejaras", pero eso es incorrecto, sería "no escuche que te quejaras", pues si lo hubieses visto quejándose solamente, no habrías entendido nada (a menos que sepas leer los labios muy bien), así que habrías tenido que escucharlo.

La única mujer presente frunció el ceño, mirándolo disgustada-¿Qué demonios…- pero la joven no pudo terminar su oración, pues los sonidos de un golpe, de forcejeos y otro golpe hicieron que la atención se desviara hacia los ninjas adultos que seguían rodando en el suelo peleándose por el sapo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy tu líder, respétame!- y tras otro golpe, Naruto quedó mareado, dándole la oportunidad a su enemigo para capturar su monedero.

-Muy bien, descansaremos un rato aquí, vaya que tengo hambre- murmuró el líder mientras vaciaba parte del contenido del sapo en el bolsillo de su capa, intentando que no viesen lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Bastardo ladrón!- gimoteó Naruto, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla lastimada.

-Tranquilo Naruto- le riñó Pain, haciendo que el ojiazul refunfuñara por lo bajo, molesto con casi todos.

Toda la atención se dirigió a Sasuke, quien había caminado unos cuantos pasos para agarrar algo y regresar hasta donde el rubio estaba -Toma- gruñó dejando caer el paquete de papeles que se le habían caído a su antiguo amigo en la pelea por el sapo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, después de unos momentos murmuró un casi inaudible "gracias" mientras se relajaba poco a poco y sentía a Sasuke relajarse.

Examinó el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la antigua foto del equipo siete.

Revisó el paquete y jadeó con asombro cuando descubrió el resto del contenido.

Casi todos se acercaron al ver que el jinchūriki se quedaba muy sorprendido, se apretujaron hasta que la mayoría pudo ver lo que descansaba en las manos del rubio. Estaban en un pequeño claro rodeado de las miles de plantas que crecían libremente y apenas un poco de luz iluminaba las orillas del lugar, lo cual dificultaba un poco el apreciar todo aquello. -¡Vaya! ¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido el líder, incluso ya revisando unas cuantas.

Naruto sonrió con desazón, luciendo incluso alicaído y sin intentar recuperar las imágenes que Madara le había robado. -Son… recuerdos preciados…- murmuró el dueño de aquellas memorias.

-¡Mira Sasuke! Ahí incluso pareces inocente y adorable- Kisame dijo burlonamente, señalando otra fotografía, en donde salían –entre otros- los antiguos nueve novatos de Konoha cuando apenas habían entrado a la academia.

Sasuke sólo le envió una mirada matadora, mientras ignoraba las repentinas ganas que tenía de ir y esculcar -como los otros hacían en este momento- entre las memorias de su antiguo amigo.

-Pues yo digo que no ha cambiado bastante, seguramente ya no es inocente, pero aún sigue siendo adorable. Aunque no tanto como Naruto de chibi.-Afirmó Sai, quien repentinamente se encontraba pegado como sanguijuela a la espalda de su amigo.

Naruto se recargó inconcientemente en su amigo, quedando espalda contra pecho, mientras giraba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda para preguntar sobre sus poseciones. -¿Por qué también trajiste esto? Y los pergaminos… - el rubio frunció aún más el entrecejo, confundido, hasta que una idea desagradable pasó por su mente y el pelinegro, sabiendo que su amigo se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había pasado, escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, evitando que el ojiazul pudiese ver sus ojos. – Sai… ¿Qué pasó?- susurró, teniendo una angustiosa sensación en el estomago, sabiendo mejor que nadie de lo que otros eran capaces de hacer.

-Lo siento- la voz del ANBU se escuchó amortiguada por la tela, pero todos pudieron detectar el ligero tinte de tristeza e histeria mal escondidos.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó el rubio en voz forzada, bajando la cabeza y aferrándose a los brazos que lo envolvían.

-Intenté protegerlo todo, pero me controlaron con mi sello y no pude hacer nada. Te fallé, lo lamento, pero en verdad no pude hacer nada.

Naruto le miró de reojo, súbitamente confuso.

-¿Mataron a alguien? ¿Les hicieron algo?- preguntó inseguro, pero el chico negó dos veces con la cabeza haciendo que mostrase su confusión y preocupación. –Si nadie esta mal ni tienen problemas… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Destruyeron todas tus… cosas, las posesiones que guardas en esta mochila son lo último que te queda- Sai susurró bajito, dejando que Naruto saliese de entre sus brazos y lo enfrentase a la cara.

-¿Eso? ¿Sólo eso?- y a continuación el rubio soltó la carcajada mientras se agarraba el estomago y empezaba a rodar por el suelo.

Todos le miraron raro e incluso unos hasta se alejaron de él, mientras el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y le miraba con desconcierto. –No tienes que ponerte así, se que perder las poseciones de uno es doloroso, pero no es lo suficiente como para enloquecer por completo. Y no es justo, yo aquí preocupándome por mi vida, y tú riendo de lo lindo, pareciendo más loco que el bipolar de Zetsu.- el golpe contra el ANBU de parte de el joven planta fue el único sonido que se escuchó hasta que Naruto volvió a reír casi histérico.

El rubio siguió riendo un rato más hasta que finalmente se calmó y pudo preguntarle: -Oi, Sai ¿Por qué temías por tu vida?

El chico puso cara de desconcierto, sin saber si su amigo lo había olvidado o si esperaba el momento exacto para matarle.

-Bu.. Bueno…-pasó una mano por su nuca, sin saber como continuar. –Recuerdas que… justo el día en el que… cuando ellos te… cuando tu estabas…- Suspiró frustrado, ¡Esto nunca le pasaba! Cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente, puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y con falso entusiasmo dijo: -Aquella vez, cuando te dejaste atrapar después de haber asesinado a Jotoko-sama, estabas bajo los efectos del Kyuubi y tú… bueno, digamos que me pediste que protegiese todo y después me dijiste las cosas que me harías si algo era dañado.

Naruto puso una mueca graciosa de incredulidad, mientras intentaba recordar algo de aquello.

-Vaya, lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada… habrá sido cosa del zorro.

Sai asintió mientras agarraba una de las fotos que había quedado olvidada en el suelo. La miró fijamente con una sonrisa nostálgica y se la enseñó al rubio. – ¿Recuerdas aquella misión? Nos tardamos cinco días más de lo planeado y todos terminaron preocupados por nosotros, Satoshi se había lastimado de gravedad y Tomoko tuvo que recuperarse antes para poder curarlo, aquella vez creo que fue cuando más celoso te he visto…- y ambos rieron recordado aquellos tiempos donde aun a pesar de la guerra, habían sido felices con otros a su lado.

-Satoshi, Tomoko y Kusara… Los extraño demasiado- dijo el rubio pasando el dedo índice por cada uno de los mencionados. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, un aire de tristeza rodeándole por momentos.

-Sí, sé como te sientes, supongo que la muerte que más te afecta es la de Satoshi, después de todo, por su muerte fue que mataste a Jotoko-sama, arruinaste tu sueño de ser Hokage y entregaste tu libertad voluntariamente. Aunque bueno, después de tener amigos como Sasuke, lo que hiciste es casi razonable.

Naruto rió por lo bajo, mientras algunos ponían cara de no entender nada, hasta que una mano muy blanca le arrebató la fotografía.

-Hmn, pues ninguno se me hace conocido. ¡Oi!, Sasuke, ven y dime si tu si logras reconocer a alguien.

Dicho pelinegro se acercó con desgana, aún tenía sueño y ya se estaba aburriendo. Cuando finalmente llegó a lado de Zetsu, le arrebató de la mano la imagen que le estaba sacudiendo frente a la cara.

Aquella imagen congelada en el tiempo estaba maltratada, las orillas estaban de unas cuantas partes mordisqueadas y en otras partes dobladas, la parte menos descuidada era el centro de la fotografía, donde aparecían cinco personas.

Inmediatamente reconoció a Naruto, sus ojos azul cielo y su pelo rubio lo hacían trabajo fácil, se encontraba riendo junto a Sai, que -como los otros- llevaba el traje de ANBU tradicional* completamente en negro, con una máscara de Tori y una extraña sonrisa verdadera.

A dos de tres personas jamás las había visto, le pareció reconocer a una chica pelinegra de grandes ojos azules, de aquellos tiempos en sus días de academia, pero estaba seguro que no se había graduado ni en su generación ni en las dos siguientes, ella estaba frente a Sai y junto a la otra chica hacía una expresión de victoria con su mano izquierda y guiñando un ojo, ella tenía la máscara de Tora.

Los otros dos –un chico y una chica- eran bastante extraños, la chica tenía el castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y rojo, se encontraba justo en medio de la foto y frente a Naruto, sacando la lengua y enseñando con orgullo su máscara de Raion.

El chico era un poco más alto que Naruto (a quien mantenía semi-abrazado con un brazo), tenía el pelo de color de verde oscuro, parte del flequillo le tapaba los ojos que eran completamente amarillos, tenía una especie de marca rara en la base del cuello que parecía bajar más allá de hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver. El mantenía en una mano la máscara de Hebi y en otra la máscara de Kitsune, que parecía ser de Naruto.

Frunció el ceño, pues no se esperaba ver rostros nuevos y menos al rubio de ANBU, pero negó con la cabeza y le regresó la fotografía al ojiazul, mientras silenciosamente regresaba a su mutismo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya luego nos dirán quienes son, hoy hemos estando parando muchas veces por su culpa por hoy, así que tú- y el líder señaló a Sai – te quedarás a pasar la noche con nosotros, ahora todos duérmanse… Naruto, ven conmigo. Ahora.

El rubio se separó de su amigo y se alejó del resto junto a Madara, quien parecía querer hablar de algo privado.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del campamento que los otros estaban montando, el líder se volteó para verlo de frente, lo examinó por unos cuantos minutos, y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su capa.

-Toma- gruñó, entregándole unas sospechosas pastillas amarillas. Naruto jadeó sorprendido, agarrando las pastillas casi reverencialmente, lo miró directamente al único ojo que la máscara dejaba ver y le agradeció con sinceridad.

-No es nada- susurró quitándole importancia -, además, eres un peón importante y no puedo dejar que mueras ni que enloquezcas antes de cumplir lo que prometiste, gaki. La próxima vez que esto ocurra tendrás que pedirme otras dos, y Naruto… ni siquiera lo intentes, antes de que lo hayas logrado, yo mataré a tus amigos, ¿ne?

Naruto bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas le sacaron sangre a sus palmas, se tomó ambas pastillas sin agua y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y mirada retadora.

-Seré más cuidadoso- gruñó entre dientes, mientras todo en su organismo y en sus niveles de chacra volvían a ser los de siempre. Un gruñido de malestar de parte de su parasito le hizo saber que las pastillas también habían funcionado para fortalecer el vínculo que en aquel corto periodo de tiempo había estado dañándose paulatinamente.

El líder asintió con la cabeza – Ahora no tienes excusa, no hay razón para más retrasos y quiero que tu lacra se largue antes de mañana en la noche.

Lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras el peso de la realización y culpabilidad de entender lo que estaba arriesgando y a lo que le estaba dando la espalda le aplastaba como invisible peso muerto, sin dejarle respirar y haciendo que se odiase.

Pero al alzar la cabeza al cielo y mirar el azul oscuro de la noche, tuvo la seguridad de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, quizás no lo que le gustaría, pero sin duda lo mejor.

* * *

Pasense por mi nuevo oneshot, es una orden -ttebayo!... Y quiero review ò.ó, o me tardaré más aproposito!

Pff, mega capítulo y no digo nada trascendental xDD ¿O quizás sí? Ni idea, tendrán que buscarle… Lo subí aunque ya casi lo tenía desde el 10 xDD

Hey, no me pongan esa cara, es muy largo y aparece Sai… y yo quiero reviews^^.

Dedicado a: mi **Nee-chan** (por que es mi ángel de la vida ;D) a **Grecia **(porque es bastante rara –xDD- y su familia me trata bien ;P) y a **Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm** (porque su review fue de los primeros del cap. pasado y porque me hizo el día, gracias!)

Si alguien adivina el nombre especial de uno de los personajes nuevos del capitulo y el porque es especial, le daré un spoiler xDDD

Gracias a **Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm, sakuris, laynad3, Hime-Sora, Giri-chan** por dejar un review^^!

**Si no responden la coso del nombre especial, no actualizaré xDD... En serio ¬¬...**

Nos leemos,

**Maaura**

Mierda, el acosador volvió a acosarme :S

... Me siento como lacra por rogar por reviews


	8. Capítulo 8

**Por Nosotros**

Quiéranme

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **Esto es shonen-ai, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿Alguien que quiera flamearme?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y nadie me pagaría por escribir este coso, aceptémoslo.

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** Este capítulo es… raro xDD

_Dedicado_ a **Giri-chan**, porque me abandona, suerte en tu nueva escuela ;D….. (*Se deprime*), y a **Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm**, porque es una buena chica y la aprecio^^ (Y su último review fue muy bueno y laaaargo ^^)

**Escenas:** Ok, aún no se que le pasa a mi estilo de escritura, así que otra vez los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

El día empezó con tranquilidad, y para cuando finalmente Naruto había despertado, todos ya se habían levantado y estaban haciendo tareas diversas; desde sacar el desayuno (aquella comida desabrida que duraba mucho y tenía muchas proteínas, vitaminas, minerales, y etc. etc. Pero que sabía horrible) hasta recoger las cosas.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que dos presencias faltaban. No lograba localizar ni a Sai ni a Sasuke por ningún lado; ambos eran excelentes shinobis y sabían perfectamente como esconder su chacra (aunque Sai no lo había hecho el día anterior y cada cierto tiempo dejaba al descubierto un poco, para que Naruto supiese que aún estaba bien).

Frunció el ceño ligeramente preocupado; Sasuke tenía muy poca paciencia y Sai era muy exasperante, si se habían ido juntos por orden de Madara, había una gran probabilidad de que alguno terminara herido.

También le preocupaba un poco que Sai revelara algún secreto importante: el pobre hombre no sabía muy bien en que momentos mantenerse callado. Sólo deseaba que se hubiesen ido separados, para no tener que preocuparse mucho.

Después de minutos de intentar volver a dormir o al menos actuar como que estaba dormido, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, pero apenas se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, alguien le dirigió una pregunta.

-Hay algo que no me quedó muy claro…- murmuró la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras miraba hacia la mochila que se encontraba junto al cuerpo aún sentado de Naruto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto mientras bostezaba y se estiraba como gato.

-De la fotografía de ayer… ¿De quién se supone que tuviste celos esa vez?- preguntó con desgana la parte negra de Zetsu, intentando no aparentar curiosidad.

-¿Celos? Creo que estaba celando a Satoshi… O envidiaba la atención que Tomoko le estaba dando a Satoshi... Aunque eso no tiene sentido, porque Naruto salía con Satoshi- murmuró Sai, quien acababa de entrar en el claro donde habían pasado la noche, con algo más comestible para su desayuno, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que fue provocando en los otros.

-Bueno, creo que Naruto se sentía mal porque su novio estaba siendo acosado por alguien que lo amaba con la excusa de curarlo…-terminó sonriente antes de que Naruto tuviese siquiera oportunidad de moverse… o de desmentirlo.

Todos se quedaron como congelados, incrédulos y atontados.

-Te refieres a… Te refieres a que Naruto es… Naruto es…- Kisame estaba tan confundido que no parecía poder terminar la frase.

-¿Homosexual? Pues la verdad es que creo que es bisexual. Verás, cuando el consejo le prohibió acercarse a una mujer con intenciones sexuales porque podrían procrear (y eso era algo que ellos no querían que pasara, ya sabes, por cosas del sello y el Kyūbi, destrucción y falacias del consejo), Naruto decidió que bien podría intentarlo con los hombres. Aunque creo que en una relación con otro hombre es pasivo, la verdad, la única vez que yo tuve relaciones con él, tuve que ser pasivo porque me tocó cuando el Kyūbi estaba descontrolado y necesitaba gastar sus energías y su apetito sexual y no habían muchos voluntarios hombres a los que no le interesaran algo más, claro, hasta que llegó Satoshi y él se ofreció para…- Naruto, que finalmente había logrado reaccionar y llegar al lado de su amigo, le cubrió la boca con la mano, sin saber como Sai había soltado todas esas cosas íntimas sin sonrojarse siquiera.

La única de los Akatsuki que logró salir de su estupefacción, fue Konan, quien rompió en risas histéricas y dejó al resto aún más confundidos.

…

En otro lugar muy cercano, un Ninja se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro desgastado.

_4 de Septiembre_

_Han muerto. Daro y Shuki murieron. Tuve que abandonar a mis amigos en orden para completar la misión. Abandoné a mis compañeros; mientras Shuki moría desangrada y Daro me rogaba que regresara a ayudarles. Abandoné a mis camaradas a su suerte y al llegar a la aldea, otros ANBU estaban listos para remplazar a mis compañeros caídos. _

_Me acabo de enterar de que nos mandaron a una misión que sabían que era suicida. ¿Por qué? Muy simple: porque yo estaba en ese equipo, porque sabían que probablemente yo sería el único que tendría oportunidad de volver. Porque mientras la misión se terminara con éxito, nada más importaba._

_Un buen shinobi no siente, un shinobi nunca llora. _

_Si eso es cierto y yo soy tan buen ninja, ¿entonces porque siento este nudo en la garganta?, ¿por qué la muerte de mis compañeros me afecta tanto? A veces, odio ser un shinobi..._

_Hasta este momento, no había visto la necesidad de utilizarte, estúpido diario._

_Madre me lo dio el día que me convertí en ANBU y dijo que lo utilizara cuando mis sentimientos me sobrepasaran. ¡Ja! Como si eso hubiese sido posible… hasta el día de hoy._

_No sé que escribir aquí. ¿Familia? Tengo un padre que me presiona para hacer lo mejor para el clan, tengo una madre que es débil y sumisa, el clan en si sólo me ve como una herramienta para recuperar el poder de antaño. El único que realmente me importa y al único que aprecio es mi hermano menor._

_Sasuke es un niño alegre, se esfuerza por superarme y tiene la sonrisa más bonita de toda Konoha. _

_Pero padre lo ignora y madre no le presta suficiente atención. A veces siento que me sofocan con sus atenciones y que a Sasuke lo dejan completamente solo. _

_Me gustaría que le pusiesen más atención, que vieran el increíble potencial que tiene, lo bien que va en la escuela, o simplemente que es un niño y que necesita más de lo que le están dando._

_Me gustaría poder cambiar varias cosas…_

…

Suspiró mientras terminaba de releer la primera hoja y cerraba el libro, esto se le hacía tan irreal que aún no podía creer que fuera cierto.

Se encontraba recostado contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentado, a varios metros del suelo. Con el dichoso diario entre las manos y el ánimo por los suelos.

Saber que tan importante fuiste para el hermano (que amaste la mitad de tu vida y odiaste la otra mitad por una causa injusta) al que mataste por un plan estúpido que él hizo, no deja más que un desagradable desazón.

Saber que su vida _tranquila_ en Konoha no había sido ni feliz ni fácil, también era un poco triste.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos más pensando en la vida de su hermano y decidió regresar con los otros, aún sintiéndose raro.

…

Al llegar al campamento improvisado donde los otros se encontraban, se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que casi todos estaban o sorprendidos o traumatizados, inmóviles e idiotizados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó a Sai, quien era el más cercano y parecía de los pocos que no lucían paralizados.

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar el rubio mientras le volvía a tapar la boca a su compañero de ANBU con la mano, sabiendo que Sai sí contestaría con la verdad... otra vez.

Konan, que seguía riéndose como loca apoyada en el hombro de Pain, soltó otra carcajada y señaló con un dedo tembloroso al jinchūriki-Mentiroso- jadeó mientras se sostenía el estómago, riendo como histérica.

-Cállate- le gruñó el rubio, mirándola desconfiadamente.

-Pero ella tiene razón, Naruto-kun. No estás diciendo la verdad y eso está mal, en un libro leí que cuando mientes mucho es menos probable que las personas sigan confiando en ti… y yo quiero seguir confiando en ti.- decía el ANBU mientras forcejeaba con Naruto para que este no le volviese a tapar la boca.

-E…eres… ¿¡Eres pasivo!- Tobi llegó frente al rubio, lo tomó por los hombros y lo zafó del agarre del otro, mientras lo sacudía ligeramente y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Finalmente, Konan dejó de reírse y puso atención en lo que estaban diciendo.

-Sí, sí lo es- aseguró Sai, mientras alejaba a Madara, tomaba de la cadera a su amigo y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Después puso su mano en la barbilla del otro y acercó de a poco sus rostros. –Por eso es que nosotros…-acercó un poco mas sus rostros, y mientras estaba a punto de besarlo, el otro le puso la mano en la frente, empujándolo y evitando efectivamente el beso.

-… no somos compatibles, sabes que me gusta más ser pasivo, y tú también eres pasivo, idiota.- murmuró entre dientes y con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque en el fondo, se alegraba de ver una broma que antes de su encarcelamiento había sido muy habitual.

Sasuke se quedó helado… ¿Acaso era cierto lo que estaban insinuando? Bueno, eso explicaba varias cosas, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo –aunque no iba a demostrarlo, por supuesto-.

Sabía como Naruto podía llegar a obsesionarse, y la verdad es que el hecho de que aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo fuera homosexual lo ponía un poco paranoico, seguramente ahora se sentiría incómodo cada vez que el jinchūriki se acercara.

Además, ¿También el pintor raro era rarito? Se tomaban demasiadas confianzas y parecía que o habían tenido algo, o alguno de los dos quería algo con el otro.

Se quedó incómodo e inmóvil, sin saber que hacer con aquella nueva información.

Sólo Konan y Madara eran los que habían logrado reaccionar después de una noticia tan inesperada como aquella, y mientras el líder seguía preguntando como alguien que tenía el Kyūbi como bijū podía ser pasivo, Konan se había acercado, le había dado la bienvenida al Akatsuki, y le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por ser uke.

Sai sonrió sin entender la palabra esa y volvió a ponerle atención a Naruto. -Aunque bueno, eso no significa que no puedes ser activo y darme una caliente noche de pasión, ¿ne?- murmuró intentando volver a acercarse.

-No gracias, aprecio lo poco que me queda de vida, no me arriesgaré a morir aplastado por arena.

El otro lo miró alzando una ceja, mientras desistía en sus intentos. –El Kazekage arruina mi diversión- gruñó haciendo algo muy parecido a un puchero.

-Me alegro por eso, de todos modos, ¿Quién te dejó salir solo de la aldea? ¿Sabe que podrías causar la quinta gran guerra ninja si sales solo? (*)- preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos ignorando al chico que parecía algo ofendido.

-No salí solo, estaba con Sakura en una misión cuando…- Se quedó callado al detectar el chacra de su compañera de equipo muy cerca de ellos, tanto, que ellos ya no tenían de otra más que enfrentarla, cada día se sorprendía un poco más por el sobrenatural control que la chica demostraba tener sobre su chacra.

-Sai baka, nos ha encontrado gracias a ti- murmuró Naruto, pálido y con cara de querer estar en otro lugar.

El otro chico sólo se encogió de hombros, curioso por los próximos acontecimientos y sin importarle realmente lo que iba a suceder, sólo rogando por que a su compañera no le diera por golpearlo.

…

-Sakura-chan- murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, nervioso por enfrentar a quien en algún momento había sido lo que él consideraba el amor de su vida.

La chica estaba saltando por los últimos árboles antes de llegar al claro en donde ellos se encontraban y ya desde esa distancia podía sentir el chacra que se removía furiosamente, seguramente reflejando el estado de ánimo de la kunoichi.

Finalmente, Haruno aterrizó limpiamente en el claro, observando a Sai con lo que parecía se fastidio.

-Sai- susurró por lo bajo, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser reproche y una aura obscura a su alrededor.

-Hola, Sakura-san- Sai asintió con la cabeza, totalmente relajado y con una falsa sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Idiota!... ¿Por _qué_ me abandonaste en la misión?- gruñó la pelirosa agitando los brazos como maniaca, casi como golpeando al aire.

-Por esto- canturreó alegremente, mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la cintura y jalaba a Sasuke (quien aún parecía conmocionado) para que se acercara al par.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó la chica, la cual estaba algo confundida por la situación, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a Naruto como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera. -¿Naruto?-murmuró sin poder creerlo, mientras daba dos vacilantes pasos al frente, viéndolo con sorpresa y mirada algo perdida, con alegría primero y negación y horror después.

-Naruto... ¿Qué estás...? ¿Cómo es que...?- La joven parecía no poder articular bien, mientras negaba con la cabeza y los miraba extremadamente confundida.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, saltó hasta quedar apenas a unos cuantos centímetros del rubio, y tan rápida como llegó, se aferró a su cuello mientras sollozaba y repetía una y otra vez que estaba muy feliz por saber que finalmente estaba afuera de "aquel espantoso lugar" y que lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Fue justo allí, al ver a la chica interactuar con una actitud diferente, que Sasuke se percató de los cambios que se habían producido en la joven.

Su cabellera había vuelto a ser larga, pero ahora la sostenía en una trenza floja, sus ropas ahora eran más oscuras y la bandana amarilla que ahora iba ajustada en el brazo (justo arriba de la que la identificaba como kunoichi de Konoha) significaba que era Ninja médica en servicio. Incluso sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto un poco más oscuros, y brillaban con valentía y seguridad.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la joven se lanzó contra los brazos del ANBU gritando cosas como "gracias por encontrarlo" antes de separarse y mirarlos con alegría, hasta que recordó lo extraño de la situación en la que había encontrado a ambos.

Se giró lentamente hacia todos aquellos que tenían las capas de las nubes rojas y los miró con rencor, mientras se posesionaba protectoramente frente a aquellos que aún consideraba sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sasuke- susurró la pelirosa mirando fijamente a su antiguo amor. -¿Así que esto es lo que decides?- preguntó con tristeza viendo la capa de nubes rojas sobre los hombros de su antigua obsesión, mientras rogaba internamente que el Uchiha volviese con los suyos.

Pero este la miró con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir y alzó una ceja en son de burla mientras sacaba su katana, ya listo para la pelea, haciendo muy clara su respuesta.

La joven se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado sin su permiso y se acomodó los guantes que cubrían sus manos, preparándose mentalmente para la pelea que estaba segura que iba a ocurrir entre el equipo siete contra Sasuke y los Akatsuki.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera moverse del sitio donde estaba parada, sintió los fuertes brazos del rubio en torno a su torso. Recargó su peso contra el chico y cerró los ojos, segura de que ambos sentían la misma pena de tener que pelear contra uno de los suyos.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan- susurró Naruto aferrado a ella, sin saber que bien podría estar casi repitiendo una escena muy dolorosa para la chica, una escena en otro lugar, con otra persona y en otros tiempos, tiempos más felices.

Claro que lo que dijo a continuación cortó con toda resemblanza que podría haber entre las situaciones: –Pero si quieres pelear contra Sasuke, primero tendrás que matarme- susurró con aquella voz rota, mientras se separaba un poco y la miraba con dolor y culpa.

La joven tardó un poco más en reaccionar cuando finalmente pudo entender al completo aquellas sencillas pero importantes palabras -¡Traidor!- chilló mientras intentaba golpearle sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero nunca podrás entenderlo- dijo el rubio mientras saltaba unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y empezaba a hacer sellos de manos.

-¿Entender qué maldito? ¿Qué tú también traicionaste a la aldea? ¿Qué gracias a lo que estás haciendo vamos a morir todos? Para mí, tú ya estás muerto- Sakura sacudió su cabeza, mientras corría hacia Naruto-quien parecía empezar a formar los sellos para un jutsu- y se preparaba para darle un buen golpe en el pecho.

Por supuesto, nunca esperó que Naruto terminara de invocar aquella técnica, así que cuando su puño impactaba justo en la caja torácica de su segundo amigo traidor, empezó a sentir miles de pequeñas cuchillas invisibles cortar, aguijonar, y penetrar en su piel.

La fuerza del impacto de su puño contra Naruto lo mandó volando unos cuantos metros, hasta chocar contra uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el claro, ninguno de los Akatsuki (incluyendo a Sasuke) hizo el menor movimiento por parar la pelea o por ayudar a Naruto, todos se quedaron al margen, como silenciosos espectadores.

La pelirosa tardó unos cuantos minutos mientras se reponía del ataque, apretó los dientes intentando ignorar el dolor mientras se preparaba para atacar con su característica fuerza bruta otra vez.

Naruto, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, empezó a levantarse poco a poco, mientras el aire a su alrededor empezaba a zumbar por el choque tan repentino de dos chacras.

-Mierda- murmuró Sai con un ligero tinte de preocupación en su rostro, aún sin intervenir, mientras sacaba un sello, pues sabía lo que aquel golpe tan fuerte en ese punto tan débil podría ocasionar en su amigo.

Sakura, ciega con su furia, no vio las extrañas señales que en antaño habría sabido lo que significaban y salió disparada contra Naruto, dispuesta a golpearlo hasta que le entrase sentido común.

Pero poco antes de que su puño golpease la cabeza rubia, una mano atrapó y apretó con fuerza su puño, sorprendiéndola y dejándola con preocupación, pues estando cerca de Naruto, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Eso fue lo último que pudo procesar su cerebro antes de ser lanzada con mucha fuerza hacia el otro lado del claro, cuando chocó contra uno de los árboles milenarios que eran típicos (y sagrados) del lugar, este se rompió.

-Sakura- susurró Naruto, con una voz que no era la suya, mientras la miraba con odio con unos ojos que no parecían los suyos, y le sonreía de una manera que definitivamente no era su sonrisa de siempre. -Peleando así no me matarás, tienes que sentir las ansias asesinas, tienes que realmente desearlo, sólo así tendrás una oportunidad.- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, mirándola con locura y deseos de asesinarla.

-¡Cállate bestia!- gruñó la ojiverde mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que seguían cayendo, ahora por observar en lo que se había terminado convirtiendo su mejor amigo.

-Este- empezó aquel extraño Naruto, limpiándose la comisura de la boca, por donde había escurrido un hilillo de sangre. –Será tu fin- aseguró con una sonrisa demoníaca.

…

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste, Naruto-kun- opinó Sai mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo inconciente de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees?- masculló sarcásticamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la mano izquierda y con la derecha intentaba quitarse el sello de la espalda que muy hábilmente le había colocado Sai antes de que pudiese matar a su amiga.

-Sip, eso creo- asintió con seriedad mientras acomodaba mejor el cuerpo de su amiga. –Pues yo también lo creo- murmuró Naruto con una sensación de culpa terrible y ganas de no tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas otra vez en su vida.

-Así que.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- Preguntó el ANBU, mientras Akatsuki al completo se acercaba silenciosamente.

-Adivina- susurró Naruto mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de su amiga y ejercía presión contraria, logrando que se escuchara un "Crack" que escandalizó a la mayoría.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- le gruñó Sai escandalizadamente mientras de un manotazo apartaba las manos de Naruto, que se habían posicionado sobre el otro brazo.

El pelirubio soltó un gruñido impaciente mientras agarraba rápidamente el brazo otra vez y evitando que Sai se lo quitase de las manos, volvió a ejercer presión, logrando romperlo.

-Créeme, esto es lo mejor para ella- dijo Naruto mientras evadía un golpe que iba directo hacia él haciéndose hacia atrás, mientras agarraba una pierna y volvía a romper el hueso.

-¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor para ella si le estas rompiendo huesos en las extremidades?- le cuestionó el ANBU mientras hacía que su amigo dejase de lastimar a su amiga.

-Escúchame- le rogó Naruto, mientras intentaba someter a Sai, quien ya le había dejado inmóviles los brazos con una llave -Si no hago esto, saldrá a buscarnos y quizás volveremos a pelear, no estoy muy seguro de que alguno de ellos- hizo señas hacia los de Akatsuki- intente detenerme como tú lo hiciste hoy, además, ninguna es fractura expuesta, y aunque tarde algo de tiempo en curarse, quedarán como nuevas cuando finalmente se curen, incluso he tomado medidas para que eso pase y no termine sintiendo los efectos secundarios de fracturas como esas.

Sai frunció el ceño, aún mirándolo sin saber si aceptar sus palabras como ciertas. Con un suspiro de derrota, soltó al rubio, mientras rogaba internamente que Sakura no terminase por matarlo por venganza de dejarle hacer lo que tenía planeado para ella.

Con un último "Crack", Naruto se giró hacia Sai, mientras sacaba un pergamino del desgastado chaleco que aún cargaba y haciendo unos cuantos sellos y aplicando un poco de chacra, sacó un pergamino guardado, que al aplicar un poco más de chacra, se volvió más grande.

Lo desenrolló con reverencia y -haciéndose un pequeño corte- hizo una línea horizontal con su sangre sobre los símbolos, la cual fue_ absorbida _por el pergamino casi inmediatamente.

-Necesitaré que la cuides, ¿vale?- murmuró el jinchūriki mientras cargaba con cuidado a Sakura y la ponía sobre el pergamino desenrollado, haciéndole señas a Sai de que también se situase sobre el.

-Vale- aceptó Sai, sin entender porque había aceptado ni porque el Uzumaki estaba haciendo eso.

-Eres un buen amigo- dijo Naruto con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba (haciendo que Sai se sonrojase) y le agradecía por llevarle sus pertenencias. –Por favor, quédate con Kuro-chan si llega a encontrarte algún día de estos.- le pidió refiriéndose al pájaro de tinta del cual era dueño.

Sai se encogió de hombros, mientras ignoraba al resto de Akatsuki y le miraba con especial afecto. –Como quieras, sólo recuerda que lo creé para ti.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba de su amigo, listo para despedirse.-El sol de Konoha brillará siempre para ti- susurró solemnemente mientras le revolvía el oscuro cabello y le regalaba una sonrisa juguetona.

El ANBU rió desganadamente mientras se despedía de Naruto.

El rubio aplicó cantidades bestiales de chacra sobre el pergamino, mientras veía con nostalgia como sus antiguos amigos desaparecían gracias al pergamino.

Se sentó cansadamente, mirando con resignación a Madara mientras se aseguraba de que su chacra demoniaco curase la mayoría de sus heridas.

-Listo, me he asegurado de que ninguno de los dos puedan llegar a molestarnos otra vez- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Madara con resentimiento, furia y odio mal escondidos, estaba tan resignado, tan agotado y cansado, que realmente preferiría no tener que estar con ellos por mucho tiempo.

-¿A donde los enviaste?-preguntó el líder con curiosidad.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, tragándose como pudo la furia y el odio aun a pesar de querer matar a todos los malditos que habían contribuido para que las cosas terminasen así. –Digamos que tardarán mucho tiempo en bajar de una montaña.

Se levantó y estiró los brazos, bostezando, se rascó la cabeza y los miró con cansancio.

-Estoy seguro de que si seguimos con buen ritmo, llegaremos mañana al anochecer a Kusagakure, por hoy, si nos apuramos podemos llegar a alguna aldea vecina.- recogió sus cosas, las cuales habían sido abandonadas desde la pelea, y se giró hacia el sur. –Vamos.

Después de saltar de un árbol a otro durante toda la tarde, llegaron a una pequeña aldea, no muy lejana a Kusa.

Era una aldea pequeña, con mucha vegetación –como todo el paisaje hasta ahora-, algunas casas se veían en mal estado y otras se veían muy coloridas, había pocos ninjas en la aldea y las pocas personas que estaban en la calle apresuraban el paso para llegar a su casa, después de un día normal de trabajo.

-Bueno, ya que llegamos aquí, hay que buscar el hostal, al ser un pueblo muy pequeño, debe de haber sólo uno, el último en llegar paga- gritó Naruto, quien había entrado corriendo como si nada, evitando los chacras de los cinco ninjas que vagabundeaban por toda la aldea.

-Encontremos ese hostal- gruñó Kisame, con llamas en los ojos, a quien le encantaban ese tipo de juegos, mientras también salía disparado a máxima velocidad para encontrar el lugar donde iban a dormir.

-Sálvanos de ese par de inmaduros, Kami-sama- murmuró Konan, también buscando el hostal, sabiendo que si en verdad resultaba ser la última, la harían pagar todo. Y aún a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sonreír por lo bajo, intentando recordar la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros jugando como idiotas, idiotas felices.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Cambie de nombre, ¡yey! Nyaa, Casi mato a Sakura, me da algo de pena, la verdad… Y ¿no aman a Sai? Me encanta ese niño xD…

Las cosas quizás empiecen a ir más rápido, y si supero bien mi ligera depresión, les tendré el capítulo pronto ;D

Gracias a:** Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm**, a **Natty Namikaze Uzumaki**, a **Hime-Sora**, a **laynad3**, a **vV_Vv**, y a **sakuris** por dejar un review en fanfiction net^^!

Gracias a: **Estrela Polar**, a **Natty Namikaze Uzumaki**, y a **05cristi** por agregar la historia a sus favoritos.

Gracias a: **Ichi – Ichi** y a **Natty Namikaze Uzumaki** por agregarla a Storyalert.

Cuídense, y déjenme muchísimos reviews,

**Lesra** (porque sí, asesiné a mi parte anteriormente llamada **Maaura**, sólo para que renaciera de sus cenizas como la cobarde cobaya/ Fénix que es!... No, no eran libros de autoayuda, les dije xDD)

* La idea de la frase que dice Naruto que tiene un asterisco (*) no es mía, si me dicen de que fanfiction lo saqué, quizás les de spoilers… y una galleta xDD … Pókemon es adictivo.. y eso no es una pista ¬¬, es SasuNaru el fic

** En el manga, la cuarta gran guerra ninja es contra Madara y los suyos, en mi fanfic fueron Konoha y asociados contra Kumo y asociados...

Tengo una conejita^^! Y un nuevo blog, si quieren la dirección, avísenme en un review (sip, ya son medidas desesperadas para recibir uno xDD)… o vayan a mi profile….

xDDDD…. ya pasamos los 3,000 hits^^!

Lol, que notas tan largas xDD


	9. Capítulo 9

**Por Nosotros**

Quiéranme

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **..capítulos.

**Disclaimer**: lean en los otros capítulos, ¿ne?

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** Este capítulo es… raro xDD

_Dedicado_ a **Lexa-chan** porque es mi nueva amiga otaku, y a **Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm**, porque es una buena chica y la aprecio^^

**Escenas:** Ok, aún no se que le pasa a mi estilo de escritura, así que otra vez los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

La posada no era muy grande, así que para al menos descansar esa noche, habían tenido que compartir habitaciones-claro todos menos el líder-; nadie había estado muy conforme, pero era eso o nada y aunque bien podrían dormir de nuevo a intemperie, un futón era bueno de vez en cuando.

Las cosas habían terminado arregladas así: Pain y Konan compartirían la única habitación que era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para tener dos futones, el resto utilizaría las habitaciones normales, donde dormirían; o compartiendo un futón más grande, o turnándose entre el futón y… el suelo.

Y así fue como Sasuke y Naruto terminaron compartiendo habitación, ninguno muy felices con esta decisión, por diferentes razones, por supuesto.

Sasuke había mostrado su descontento siendo más bastardo y cortante con todos, mientras que Naruto había optado por gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quería compartir cuarto. Incluso había intentando convencer a Pain de cambiar habitaciones, lo cual no funcionó de acuerdo a su plan.

La verdad es que Sasuke aún no tenía ganas de intentar volver a convivir con Naruto, pues veía a su "vínculo" como un lazo que no servía para nada… Esa era la verdad, no lo incomodaba el hecho de haberse enterado de las preferencias sexuales de su amigo, no, ninguna cosa tan estúpida podría incomodar a un Uchiha…

Y bueno, Naruto traía tantas cosas en la cabeza -y tenía tantos problemas que de algún modo se relacionaban a Sasuke- que simplemente no era lo suficientemente masoquista como para intentar socializar (mínimo hablarle) a todas horas, y bien sabía que si estaban juntos, eventualmente intentaría entablar conversaciones largas y profundas con quien llegó a ser mejor amigo, al cual no había visto en mucho tiempo… O algo así…

Y esa era la razón por la que en esos momentos en la habitación que estaban ocupando el ambiente era tenso y no se escuchaba nada.

Pero como ya lo había predicho -y sin poder mantenerse callado- Naruto fue el primero que después de tres intentos, intentó hacer que Sasuke y él recuperasen su relación de antaño.

Primero se arrodilló junto al futón en donde Sasuke se encontraba recostado, después de comprobar que el Uchiha estaba dormitando, se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se estaban casi tocando… Y terminó con múltiples contusiones cuando Sasuke se hartó de que invadiesen su espacio personal y lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saliese volando.

-¡Teme!- gritó el pelirrubio escandalosamente mientras fingía estar enfadado.

-Dobe, te tocó dormir en el suelo, aléjate del futón… Cállate y duerme, que no dejas descansar- murmuró Sasuke escondiendo la pequeñísima sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro y volviendo a acostarse para intentar dormir.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se sobó la cabeza haciendo pucheros. Abrió la boca para replicar pero antes de que algún sonido saliese de entre sus labios, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y el cuerpo del jinchūriki se desplomó en el suelo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa y recelo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos a que el otro recuperara la conciencia, pero al ver que el otro seguía en el suelo sin moverse, se levantó con hastío.

Se acercó lentamente al chico mientras lo veía con curiosidad. En realidad, el golpe que le había dado no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una contusión tan grave que lo dejara inconciente, y si tenía algo serio… Bueno, para algo tenía al Kyuubi en su interior, ¿No?

Al llegar a su lado, se hincó con fluidez y lo movió un poco, al ver que seguía sin moverse, suspiró con hastío. Después de unos sellos de mano y un poco de chacra, esperó pacientemente a que el idiota recuperara la conciencia, pero al momento en el que el rubio abrió los ojos, su sharingan se activó por cuenta propia y antes de darse cuenta, el rubio se había vuelo a desmayar y él ya estaba en el subconsciente de Naruto… otra vez.

…

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura casi lúgubre en donde había muchas tuberías, en el cual a pesar de alto grado de humedad en el ambiente, no había agua cerca.

Repentinamente el lugar se iluminó más, mostrándole a Sasuke que el lugar seguía igual que siempre, aunque la jaula del Kyuubi se encontraba tan oscura que no lograba ver al bijū, podía sentir el chacra demoniaco, así que el pequeño cambio no le preocupó.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, intentando desactivar su sharingan para salirse de la cabeza de Naruto. Comprobó con fastidio que aquella neblina blanca –la cual seguía donde antes, pero un poco más densa- aún le impedía largarse del lugar.

Buscó con la mirada a su antiguo amigo por todo el lugar, rápidamente dándose cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba en ningún lado. Suspiró con cierto cansancio mientras volvía a recorrer con la mirada el lugar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había visto anteriormente.

En una de las paredes, en un rincón oscuro, en el más lejano de la jaula que contenía al Kyuubi, se encontraba una puerta.

Era de madera, sin perilla, negra y parecía ser bastante pesada. Con moderada curiosidad se acercó hasta la puerta y la empujó un poco, la puerta se movió y Sasuke se encontró con… Una habitación completamente a oscuras.

Claro que con el sharingan aún activado, tardó poco en lograr acostumbrar su vista a la pesada oscuridad. No podía distinguir realmente que tan grande era el lugar, ni lo que realmente había adentro, pero sentía la presencia de Naruto y el aura de algo mucho más oscuro en el lugar.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo, la luz que provenía de la puerta ya no se vislumbraba y el ambiente era muy pesado.

Abruptamente el lugar se iluminó, mostrando una habitación muy parecida a la pasada, incluso con las mismas paredes y las mismas tuberías. En el rincón más alejado de la puerta, se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio.

Estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda pegada a la pared, sostenía un libro en las manos y lo leía con toda la atención del mundo.

-Naruto- le llamó con seriedad, intentando llamar su atención para que le dijese como salir del lugar. Después de unos momentos, el chico Kyuubi alzó la vista algo sorprendido -como si no se esperase encontrar a Sasuke frente a el-, sonrió un poco y empezó a hacerle señas con la mano para que se acercara.

El pelinegro se acercó con desgana y paró justo frente a Naruto, esperando a que el rubio hiciera algo. Este sólo le sonrió y le señalo que se sentara junto a el. El Uchiha le miro con desconfianza, sin poder creer que su antiguo amigo estuviese tan callado, pero después de algo de tiempo, termino sentándose junto al Uzumaki.

Al ver que Naruto había regresado a su lectura, y que este no parecía ni incómodo con el pesado silencio, Sasuke terminó carraspeando, intentando llamar la atención de Naruto… Otra vez.

Naruto le miro de reojo sin realmente ponerle atención y sonrió por lo bajo, disfrutando de la atención que muy pocas veces su arisco amigo le brindaba.

El pelinegro suspiró frustrado y le miró con impaciencia. –Naruto, dime como salir de aquí. –demandó.

El Uzumaki lo miró de reojo durante algunos segundos, frunciendo el ceño y sopesando la pregunta. Rió por lo bajo, cerró el libro y se giró completamente hacia Sasuke.

-Lo que el amo dice, el siervo lo cumple –murmuró Naruto con burla, mirándolo con una expresión tensa y con suspicacia. –Tienes que decir que puedo despertarme y que debo de bajar las barreras para que puedas salir, pero debo de volver a subirlas- murmuró Naruto, con aburrición y algo nervioso.

Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja algo anonadado, antes de fruncir el entrecejo. -¿A qué te refieres con eso, Naruto?- le cuestionó.

El rubio rodó los ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole con cierta gentileza. –Tan sólo hazlo, Sasuke, prometo que entenderás eventualmente.

El Uchiha se removió un poco incómodo al tener su espacio personal invadido tan repentinamente, pero siguió con expresión estoica y le miró con desconfianza. Naruto rió por lo bajo y lo empujó un poco –Venga Sasuke, ya va siendo hora de que confíes un poco más en mi- aseguró alegremente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sasuke ignoró al otro durante un rato; tenía las mejillas encendidas y se encontraba algo turbado, le miró de reojo antes de suspirar algo frustrado. Odiaba no saber algo que lo inmiscuía –Naruto, puedes despertar; baja las barreras para que pueda salir, pero después de que salga, tienes que volver a subirlas.

Aquel Naruto, el cual sólo era la representación del verdadero Naruto en el subconsciente, empezó a hacerse algo translucido y antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar, estaba en la habitación que contenía la celda del Kyuubi y la niebla extraña había desaparecido momentáneamente.

Desactivó su sharingan y automáticamente se encontraba de regreso en la habitación de la posada, y Naruto conciente y quejumbroso, se encontraba sonriéndole como si nada, como si hubiese olvidado que se suponía que estaba "enojado".

-¡No puedo creerlo Sasuke, en verdad funcionó! –Naruto rió con felicidad, como si se hubiese levantado un peso de encima. –Esto significa que no puedo pertenecerle, y como has dado la primera orden, él ya no podrá hacer nada.- el rubio siguió riendo, sin importarle que su antiguo amigo se había quedado sin comprender.

Sasuke frunció el ceño algo enojado, odiando el quedarse sin saber de lo que Naruto hablaba, se levantó un poco ofendido y regresó al futón, dispuesto a dormir algo ahora que sabía que Naruto no iba a hacer de las suyas.

Naruto le miró extrañado, sin saber porque Sasuke a veces actuaba de una manera y después actuaba de otra. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó para dormir en el suelo, acostumbrado a dormir en peores lugares.

…

Fue aquella mañana en la que Naruto despertó de muy mal humor. Para empezar, seguía adolorido por su pelea contra Sakura, y aunque no lo quería aceptar, el hecho de que el Kyuubi hubiese dejado de comunicarse con él lo preocupaba bastante.

Aprovechó que había despertado casi temprano para conseguirse más ropa y bañarse un rato en las aguas termales. Aún a pesar del muy relajante baño, Naruto no pudo evitar seguir molesto.

Llegó al comedor con humor de perros; con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de golpear a alguien o romper algo… Preferiblemente golpear a alguien.

Siguió su sentido del olfato y llegó a donde se encontraban los de Akatsuki –ahora con ropa menos… llamativa y todos ocultando su chacra- se sentó frente a Madara y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que me expliques cual es tu plan- dijo Naruto, sacando una pastilla y tomándosela.

-¿Mi plan?-preguntó Tobi burlonamente, ladeando la cabeza con falsa inocencia.

Naruto asintió solemne, como pocas veces en su vida. –Sé un poco de que trata, pero bueno, tu plan me confunde bastante, y la verdad sea dicha, no entiendo si en verdad planeas hacer eso o si estas bromeando.

Todos los otros se removieron incómodos, pues si bien la mayoría estaba en la organización por objetivos personales, ninguno sabía sobre el plan en su totalidad, y al final, lo único que realmente sabían era lo que ellos planeaban hacer con la ayuda de la organización.

-Bueno, voy a revivir al Jūbi- anunció Tobi con felicidad.

Naruto rodó los ojos, gruñendo con impaciencia. –Eso ya lo sé, Gaara me habló sobre eso antes de la guerra. Lo que en verdad quiero saber es sobre tu verdadero plan.

El líder sacudió la cabeza negativamente. –No, no, no Naruto-kun, ¡eso es un se-cre-to!

El rubio frunció el ceño, mirándole con incredulidad. – ¿No planas decirme lo que pasará?... ¿ni aunque afecte a todas las personas a las que aprecio?- apretó la quijada y rechinó los dientes. Después de unos cuantos segundos de intentar tranquilizarse, terminó con mirada de odio. – ¿Al menos me explicarás lo que estuvieron haciendo todos ustedes mientras Konoha y Kumo estaban en guerra?

Madara asintió con la cabeza repetidamente antes de decir como si nada: -La verdad, buscábamos a los últimos dos jinchūrikis; creo que no tomamos muy en cuenta lo que pasaría, se nos fue de la mano y volver a capturar al hachibi nos costó más que lo que planeábamos. Supongo que tampoco esperábamos que nuestros pocos aliados fueran exterminados… Ni que Konoha actuara con tanta brutalidad contra sus enemigos… Al final decidimos que sus fuerzas se debilitarían mutuamente y terminamos en unas pequeñas vacaciones, mejorando nuestras técnicas e infiltrando nuestros espías.

El cuerpo del rubio empezó a temblar de rabia casi imperceptiblemente. ¡Tantas muertes causadas por una guerra que al final no les sirvió para nada! Sus conocidos y compañeros habían muerto para pelear una guerra que ni siquiera querían pelear realmente sólo porque _esta_ organización terrorista lo había planeado y ahora resultaba que técnicamente las cosas _se les habían salido de control_ y la guerra que habían creado no les sirvió para algo.

Su cuerpo actuó inconcientemente y antes de darse cuenta, había agarrado a Madara del cuello de su capa y ahora lo tenía a milímetros del rostro.

-Toda esa gente inocente murió por la estúpida guerra que creaste… Nunca los voy a perdonar.- lo soltó como si quemara y miró con asco al grupo silencioso de asesinos, antes de salir de la posada hecho un remolino.

-Bueno…- empezó Kisame, siendo casi el único que no estaba en shock. – al parecer el mocoso había olvidado que está lidiando con asesinos peligrosos y despiadados que pueden masacrar pueblos enteros sin sentir ni una pizca de arrepentimiento – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

…

Naruto no volvió hasta el atardecer, cuando finalmente después de entrenar sin liberar ni un poco de chacra (después de todo, no querían que los pocos ninjas presentes en la aldea se enterasen de que estaban ahí), parecía más tranquilo, o al menos ya no parecía querer matarles.

Naturalmente, para conseguir la cena y las provisiones para llegar a Kusa, todos decidieron escoger a quien saldría democráticamente. Por supuesto, siendo unos malditos, decidieron entre todos que deshacerse del rubio durante unas horas más los ayudaría bastante en el humor y decidieron enviarlo a él… Para que no se quejara, también mandaron a Sasuke, quien era poco apreciado en el grupo porque tenía un carácter difícil.

Así que ambos habían terminado comprando las cosas, Naruto hablando sin parar y Sasuke odiando cada momento. Las cosas siguieron así hasta que un gritó espabiló a ambos shinobis.

-¡Oto-san!- y una borrosa mancha amarilla llegó muy rápidamente a abrazar el cuerpo de un muy feliz Naruto.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Creepy, lo se xDD… Es porque día de muertos está cerca xDD los amo, gracias a quien mandó reviews ^^!

Sé que tardé mucho y que esto está muy corto :/ , shame on me!

Cambié unas cuantas cosas en mi one-shot... Estoy escribiendo 2 one-shot M; uno es sasunaru y el otro es de personajes originales, pero no puedo acabar .! ... También estoy creando una de Harry Potter...

Cuídense, y déjenme muchísimos reviews,

**Lesra**

**Feliz día del SasuNaru atrasado ;P!**

*****En Agosto fue mi cumple ;D**

Por cierto, si alguien quiere mi correo es: ale_squeacky( arroba ) hotmail ... Ya saben, dar ideas, burlarse de mi, darme tomatazos, lo que sea^^

Desde mi salón de computación porque mi lap no furula U.Ú


	10. Capítulo 10 parte 1

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **..capítulos.

**Disclaimer**: lean en los otros capítulos, ¿ne?

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** Este capítulo es… raro xDD

¿Alguien que quiera ser de mi equipo de betas'? Busco a dos personitas que me quieran ayudar y que sepan controlar a alguien testaruda, sarcástica, muuuuuy floja y depresiva. Lo que pido es: que me corrijan (TODO: gramática, ortografía, el hilo de la historia, lo que sea que necesite corregirse) aunque me ponga de mal humor, que les guste mucho Naruto, que sepan algo de Harry Potter y que tengan al menos una historia que pueda leer para ver si nuestro estilo es compatible… A quienes les interese ser mi beta, no haya asustado, y sea real, por favor mándenme un MP (PM) y bueno, quien lo intente se ganará un abrazo virtual de antemano ;D

_Dedicado_ a **Lexa-chan** porque ella también me abandonó, a **Vi/****McShaw**, porque la extraño muchísimo y a **Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm **porque me agrada.

**Escenas:** Ok, aún no se que le pasa a mi estilo de escritura, así que otra vez los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

Hmn… Al final del capítulo pasado:

_Así que ambos habían terminado comprando las cosas, Naruto hablando sin parar y Sasuke odiando cada momento. Las cosas siguieron así hasta que un gritó espabiló a ambos shinobis._

_-¡Oto-san!- y una borrosa mancha amarilla llegó muy rápidamente a abrazar el cuerpo de un muy feliz Naruto._

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Sasuke se quedó congelado.

¿Oto-san? ¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

Por alguna razón, la idea simplemente se negaba a entrar a su mente y ser procesada. Naruto Uzumaki… ¿padre? Sacudió la cabeza, igual de incrédulo que antes.

Naruto era revoltoso, despistado, infantil, e irresponsable, ¿¡quién podría haber accedido a tener un hijo con aquel bastardo!

Ninguna mujer que se respetara y que respetase la calidad de vida de otro ser humano podría rebajarse al nivel de tener un retoño con el idiota de Naruto.

Sasuke continuó mirando con sorpresa a ambos rubios, sin poder cambiar la rara expresión de consternación de su cara y sin poder reprimir el extraño sentimiento de animosidad contra el niño.

Cuando _padre e hijo_ dejaron de abrazarse, no pudo evitar mirar de manera despectiva al crío, el cual sólo tenía ojos para el rostro indudablemente alegre de su_ oto-san_.

El chico no se parecía casi a Naruto; tenía el pelo amarillo, pero era otro tono más oscuro, las facciones eran muy diferentes y los ojos (aún siendo azules) eran de otra tonalidad también.

Esperó con el ceño fruncido, mirada matadora y aura de impaciencia alguna explicación de parte de su antiguo amigo, pero este aún después de cinco minutos seguía charlando animada y afectuosamente con el chibi, ignorando completamente a Sasuke.

Sin poder soportar el ser ignorado por alguien que decía apreciarle tanto, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y dijo de la manera más impersonal e incrédula: - El chico no puede ser tu hijo.

Infante y adulto le miraron con cara muy seria, hasta que empezaron a reír sin poder detenerse –como si hubiese dicho alguna tontería-, mientras le señalaban con el dedo. Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse de su ataque de risa, miró con cierto aire burlón a Sasuke, -Es obvio que no es mi hijo biológico teme, pero lo quiero como a uno.- aseguró con falsa solemnidad, sonriéndole burlonamente.

El pelinegro bufó aparentando disgusto, mientras por dentro estaba desconcertado por las risas; no recordaba la última vez que se habían burlado así de él, ponderó sus opciones por cierto tiempo. Antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso a la posada con aire indignado.

-Nenita orgullosa- murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que el desarrolladísimo oído del pelinegro no lo captara. Y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa al sentir que el chacra de Sasuke se tornaba violento y furioso ¡Como le encantaba molestar a las personas cuando sabía que no iba a tener repercusiones! Definitivamente, lo mejor de su deteriorado estado de salud era que por órdenes de Madara técnicamente no debían de alterarle… Y tenían que aguantarse su humor.

Le sonrió al niño alegremente y le miró con curiosidad. -¿Dónde está tu mamá?

El pequeño rió con cierta inocencia y señaló hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Naruto bufó por lo bajo mientras le desordenaba el cabello y ponía una falsa expresión seria aunque por dentro se encontraba divertido –No deberías de alejarte de tu oka-san, sabes lo preocupada que se suele poner.

El niño hizo un puchero y le abrazó a la altura de las piernas con sus cortos bracitos –pero yo quería venir a verte.

El Uzumaki alzó una ceja. – ¿Y cómo se supone que sabías que estoy aquí si tu madre te prohibió explícitamente usar tu don a la ligera?

El infante lo miró con sorpresa, antes de sonreírle vacilantemente y pasarse una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo de la manera en la que lo hacía Naruto.

-¡Pero si no hice nada malo! Lo activé durante un momento, capté tu chacra y dejé de usarlo, no creo que alguien haya reconocido mi chacra en tan poco tiempo.

Naruto suspiró algo resignado, sin poder siquiera aparentar estar enojado con el niño. Le sonrió con cariño y le revolvió más el pelo. –Vamos a buscar a tu madre, Takumi se pondrá molesta si se entera que te he encontrado y aún no te he llevado de vuelta con ella.

El niño infló los mofletes y frunció el ceño. –No pienso ir con ella, quiero estar sólo contigo al menos un rato más.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y cargó al pequeño como si nada y se lo echó al hombro, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la pequeña aldea; silbando una cancioncilla e ignorando los indignados gritos de "¡Oto-san, ya bájame!" y "¡Naruto, no quiero ir con mamá, no me lleves con Takumi!".

Fue así como unos veinte minutos después, Naruto finalmente encontró a Takumi. La joven no había cambiado mucho; sus hermosos ojos azules seguían tan alegres como siempre, su cabello castaño claro seguía tan largo como lo recordaba y seguía igual de traga-años que siempre.

La madre se veía preocupada, seguramente impaciente por que su pequeño había desaparecido mientras ella estaba ocupada. Cuando finalmente los vio, Takumi no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. -¡Ryu-chan, no vuelvas a asustarme así!- gritó la mujer con angustia, quien se encontraba comprando provisiones en una tienda, traía dos mochilas llenas de sus pertenencias y una bolsa con los objetos recién comprados. Pagó y corrió hasta ambos pelirrubios.

-¡Naruto!- sollozó Takumi sin esperar la presencia del Uzumaki en aquella aldea, pero sorprendida y feliz por ver vivo y libre a su viejo amigo.

El jinchūriki le sonrió calidamente, bajó al mocoso y abrazó a su amiga.

Ryunosuke frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, enojado por que había sido dejado de lado, se recupero rápidamente y empezó a jalar la manga de Naruto, haciendo que este voltease a verlo aún abrazando a Takumi.

-Tengo hambre y sueño, no he dormido bajo un techo desde que salimos de Kusagakure, por piedad ¡llévame contigo!- sollozó el pequeño aún aferrado a su manga. –Okasan no cuida bien de mí, ¡no me quiere, llévame contigo! - se abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, como si con eso fuera suficiente y nadie le separaría del pelirrubio.

-¡Ryunosuke ! –exclamó Takumi horrorizada, mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hijo y lo abrazaba. -¿Por qué dices cosas que no son ciertas? Sé que no te gusta vivir así y que quieres vivir la vida de un shinobi normal, pero recuerda que todo esto es por tu bien.

-¡Por favor déjanos dormir contigo! Prometo que me comportaré y que le haré caso a Takumi en cuanto salgamos de esta aldea, pero por piedad acéptanos contigo.- siguió suplicando el pequeño, ignorando a su madre.

Naruto miró al par arqueando la ceja, entretenido con el show que estaban montando a plena calle, aunque sabía que tendría que pararlo pronto si no quería llamar más la atención. Suspiró de forma exagerada, antes de asentir con la cabeza contundentemente, cargó a Ryunosuke y le ofreció su mano a Takumi. –Supongo que no pasará nada si por esta noche duermen conmigo en la posada.

Ante estas palabras, el pequeño se giró hacia su madre y le regaló una sonrisa enorme al estilo Naruto. –Te dije que yo si iba a poder encontrar un lugar cómodo y bonito para dormir- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su "oto-san".

Naruto rió quedamente al escuchar a Takumi maldecir por lo bajo, seguramente habría perdido una apuesta otra vez.

…

Los llevó hasta la posada, en donde sus "secuestradores" aún se encontraban y se decidió a enseñarles donde estaba su habitación para que dejasen ahí sus cosas, pues ya la noche estaba cerca.

-¿Ellos quienes son?- preguntó Kisame con curiosidad mal escondida al verlos pasar frente a su habitación, donde había estado _meditando_ durante la mayor parte de la tarde.

-Son parte de mi familia, no les hagas nada, se quedarán con nosotros en lo que dure nuestra estadía aquí.

El hombre tiburón le miró burlonamente antes de preguntar -¿Ya le avisaste a Madara? Sabes que se enojará mucho cuando se entere de que lo hiciste sin preguntarle antes si estaba bien.

-Madara no es mi dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y eso incluye tener invitados- murmuró Naruto con seguridad.

Kisame rió por lo bajo, antes de sonreírle mostrando todos sus afilados dientes. –Y dime, ¿Ya le preguntase a Sasuke si está bien que otras personas duerman en su habitación?

Uzumaki palideció un poco, mientras se encogía de hombros y apuraba a Takumi –quien estaba embobada con el extraño hombre azul- para llegar más rápidamente a la habitación a unos cuantos pasos del lugar, deseaba llegar antes que el Uchiha para que no pudiese correr a sus invitados desde antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de dormir ahí. A Naruto le dio un escalofrío al escuchar la risa macabra de Kisame.

Como descubrió al entrar a la habitación, aquel no era su día de suerte.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio de la razonablemente pequeña estancia, vestía un nuevo uwagi azul marino y un hakama también azul marino, se encontraba sentado de rodillas -con su peso sobre los talones- y tenía los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos con fastidio al escuchar la puerta abrirse y miró a sus indeseados invitados con furia, odiaba cuando era interrumpido en algo importante y él _sí_ había estado meditando silenciosamente. No como el flojo dormilón de Kisame.

El rubio le sonrió nerviosamente, y su sonrisa se deshizo cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro seguía igual de molesto. Suspiró con cansancio antes romper el silencio. -Lamento interrumpir Sasuke, no sabía que estabas aquí- murmuró Naruto, removiéndose en su sitio bajo el peso de la mirada ónix del Uchiha.

-No importa- murmuró agarrando su espada que había estado junto a él, se levantó con agilidad y gracia, preguntándose la razón por la cual el Uzumaki se veía nervioso. Miró inquisitivamente a los extraños que seguían mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de miedo desde la puerta y se giró hacia Naruto como exigiéndole una explicación.

Naruto sonrió vacilante y se pasó la mano por el cabello (dejándolo revuelto) como un movimiento nervioso. –Dormirán con nosotros- anunció como si el pelinegro no pudiese negarse.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada mientras un ligero cambio casi imperceptible en su chacra mostraba que tan enojado en realidad estaba, les miró despectivamente y alzó la barbilla con orgullo. -Por hoy no importa, saldré de misión y probablemente llegaré hasta mañana en la noche- dijo empezando a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, rechinando los dientes y susurrando amenazas por lo bajo, terminó recogiendo lo que iba a necesitar y poniendo en un rincón las cosas que no se iba a llevar.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, pensando en la información que acababa de recibir. -¿Entonces por hoy no importa, pero, y mañana en la noche?- preguntó Ryunosuke con curiosidad.

-Mañana en la noche veremos que decido hacer- dijo ausentemente mientras se aseguraba de llevar todo. Finalmente satisfecho con sus preparativos, se aseguró de que Chokuto estuviese en su Shimenawa y asintió hacia Naruto como señal de despedida antes de salir silenciosamente por el pasillo.

-Eso fue extraño- murmuró Naruto mientras giraba un poco la cabeza de manera inconcientemente para verlo caminar hacia la salida. Cuando la figura oscura de su amigo desapareció detrás de las puertas principales suspiró con alivio y volteó hacia sus invitados.

–¿Ya tienen hambre?- al ver las caras de hambrientas de ambos sonrió gentilmente y preguntó que si querían ir a comer al pequeño restaurante que estaba junto a la posada.

-¡Sí!- gritó Ryunosuke escandalosamente, feliz porque iba a poder comida deliciosa.

…

Al llegar al lugar, Madara le gruñó al Uzumaki que dejarían lo que había sucedido en la mañana en el pasado, pero que si seguía comportándose así, terminaría amarrado de muñecas y tobillos y con una mordaza en la boca durante el resto del viaje.

Después de que Naruto presentase a Takumi y a Ryunosuke como parte de su familia (o mejor llamados amigos muy cercanos), Tobi los obligó a todos a comer sentados en la misma mesa.

Terminaron juntando tres mesas para poder comer todos en paz, pues aparentemente, debido al reducido espacio del comedor de la posada, Kisame y Zetsu/negro habían tenido una discusión y destruyeron casi todo.

Quizás por eso, el local les estaba dando descuento debido a la cantidad de clientes de la posada que ahora no podía comer ahí.

Gracias al trato preferencial, abundante comida no tardó en llegar, y casi inmediatamente, todos saltaron a devorar el banquete.

-Esto será genial- sollozó Takumi con gusto, mirando hambrienta la comida que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. –No veo comida tan deliciosa desde que cerraron todos los restaurantes y locales de Kusa- murmuró por lo bajo antes de empezar a comer como desesperada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Bueno- empezó entre bocados – ¿supongo que sabes sobre la guerrilla que ha durado desde que acabó la cuarta gran guerra ninja?- al ver que el pelirrubio asentía, la chica continuó –pues hace unos días unos rebeldes sitiaron la ciudad, nadie entra ni sale. Dicen que las cosas dentro de Kusagakure no están bien, que hay mucho caos y que ahora las personas del lugar ni siquiera quieren salir de sus casas, solamente salen para conseguir comida y agua y se refugian en sus casas.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la miró con incredulidad. -¿Y los shinobis de la ciudad?

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba con tristeza.

No necesitaron otra respuesta.

Un silencio tenso quedó sobre la mesa, hasta que finalmente Naruto lo rompió -No necesariamente tenemos que pasar por Kusa- dijo Uzumaki, haciendo que Tobi negara con la cabeza.

-El trato era que para llegar al lugar al que sacaremos al Kyuubi, tú escogerías por donde pasar. No romperemos el trato, nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

Naruto asintió no muy conforme, odiaría que tanta muerte se desatase sólo porque él había decidido ir por Kusagakure.

Al terminar de cenar, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones y se prepararon para dormir. Y por segunda vez desde que habían llegado al lugar, a Naruto le tocó dormir en el suelo.

…

Fue una mañana aburrida, Naruto y sus invitados desayunaron en un puesto de comida cerca de la entrada del pueblo y pasaron el resto del tiempo charlando, paseando y bromeando.

No fue hasta después de la comida que Ryunosuke se empezó a sentir mal. Estaba muy pálido, tenía fiebre muy alta y dolor de cabeza fuerte, incluso había llegado a vomitar y se estaba deshidratando rápidamente.

Takumi y Naruto estaban muy preocupados; ningún medicamento que tenían ni las técnicas ninjas médicas que se sabían entre los dos le estaban haciendo efecto al pobre niño. Después de un tiempo en el que el infante sólo empeoró, fue obvio que tendrían que conseguir ayuda profesional.

Fue desalentador cuando descubrieron que el único médico calificado de la aldea estaba ocupado en una aldea vecina intentando descubrir una forma de tratar una extraña enfermedad que se había desatado por toda la región.

Aparentemente, Ryunosuke se había contagiado y ahora era presa de sus síntomas. La enfermedad en si no era letal, pero si no era tratada, las cosas podrían empeorar hasta que el único final posible sería la muerte.

Con el tiempo acabándose y entrado en desesperación, Naruto terminó convenciendo a todos los Akatsuki (menos Sasuke que seguía fuera de la aldea en misión) de ayudar. Los obligó a que intentaran con sus jutsus poder curar al niño; pero sin muchas ganas de ayudar a Ryunosuke ni ganas de obedecer a quien se suponía era su prisionero, todos terminaron dándole negativas, diciendo que no podían curarlo aún cuando ni siquiera intentaban hacer que mejorara.

Eventualmente, ya cansado y exasperado con Naruto, Zetsu fue el que terminó explotando diciendo que sabía la cura.

Podría curarlo con medicina herbolaria, pero los ingredientes no eran de la región. Naruto tendría que viajar unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al lugar donde podría encontrar lo necesario. No sería un viaje muy largo, pero si llevaría unas horas llegar al lugar y más horas en conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios.

Sin confiar en que los akatsuki no harían algo que dañaría más al niño, después de prepararse para el viaje, el jinchūriki decidió obligar a todos a acompañarlo, alegando que se sentía mal y que necesitaría mucha ayuda en el camino.

Con sólo Takumi cuidando de Ryunosuke , realmente no era algo impensable que el pequeño fuese secuestrado.

…

* * *

-... ¿Sólo tres? ¿¡Tanto tiempo intentando sacar un capítulo de la nada para tres?... Bueno, dado a que puedo (y a que mi amor propio esta por los suelos en estos días), si no consigo más f*cking reviews en este capítulo, no subriré el próximo -ttebayo! *Lesra se pone a lloriquear rodando por el suelo*

-Ejem... ¿Estás conciente de que cuando recuperes tu mente te arrepentirás de poner esto?

-¡Cállate estúpida contraparte!- *sigue rodando en el suelo*

*Maaura **sí, la muerta** la golpea y ambas se quedan inconcientes...

...

Sí, ejem, dejen reviews para salvar mi cordura, por favor...


	11. Capítulo 10 parte 2

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso: **será yaoi en algún punto de su vida.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio.

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** LEAN LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO

**Escenas:** los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

Hmn… Al final del capítulo pasado:

_Con sólo Takumi cuidando de Ryūnosuke, realmente no era alguien impensable que el pequeño fuese secuestrado._

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Si uno planea entender la relación de Uzumaki Naruto con Kutsushita Takumi y Kutsushita Ryūnosuke, primero se tiene que entender cómo se conocieron.

Todo empezó unos cuantos años atrás, antes de que terminara la gran cuarta guerra Ninja.

La situación: una misión que dijeron que sería relativamente fácil; la base enemiga que tenían que investigar había sido destruida recientemente por aliados y sólo tenían que asegurarse de que nadie volviera a intentar ocuparla o aprovecharse de lo que podría haber quedado. Sólo habían mandaron a dos integrantes de un equipo de ANBU.

Sabiendo que los poderes de Kawasaka Satoshi serían muy útiles para aquella misión, y que el jinchūriki del nueve colas haría lo que sea que el otro le indicase, el consejo decidió enviar a ambos shinobi a aquella corta misión de prevención.

Todo había sido fácil, incluso cuando se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de enemigos, pero las cosas no cambiaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a la antigua base enemiga, ahora abandonada.

En la base, la encontraron por casualidad (después de que Naruto detonara una trampa y tuviesen que huir hacia una parte de la guarida que no había sido detectada hasta entonces) en una habitación muy bien escondida, encadenada a una camilla en donde se notaba que le habían hecho bastantes experimentos; aún estando embarazada.

Tenía el cabello sucio y enmarañado, su nívea piel tenía costras de mugre y sangre seca y aún con la ropa estilo hospital, se podían apreciar las costillas que sobresalían.

Había sido la única en sobrevivir de entre una serie de experimentos mujeres embarazadas sólo porque había sido aislada en ese lugar. Desnutrida, anémica y a punto de dar a luz, fue Satoshi quien se decidió a matarla.

Y fue Naruto quien decidió salvarles la vida a ella y a su bebé.

Ambos ANBU discutieron la situación… muy profundamente; cuando el peli verde finalmente se dio cuenta de que no lograría hacer que Naruto cambiara de opinión, decidió que informarles que terminarían ayudando a la extraña joven a llegar a alguna aldea segura donde podría tener a su hijo, en donde la chica moriría en el intento de dar a luz y el bebé moriría por estar demasiado débil. Cabe decir que la joven-extraña y Uzumaki se pusieron furiosos con esas palabras.

Verán; Satoshi no era alguien cruel, ni siquiera por su pasado oscuro ni por el hecho de que ahora era un ANBU, que muchas veces era sinónimo de asesino sin sentimientos.

¿Entonces por qué terminó diciéndoles esto a Naruto y a la chica? Bueno, Satoshi era realista y sabía que en condiciones normales, ninguna mujer podría realmente sobrevivir a un parto en la salud que se encontraba y por eso mismo también era posible que el bebé estuviese tan débil que terminaría muriendo.

Pero bueno, ignorando el mal humor de los dos rubios y cumpliendo con su palabra (porque eso era parte de su nindo) Kawasaka ayudó a sacar a la chica del horrible lugar donde la habían mantenido presa, se aseguró de que la guarida/base fuese completamente destruida y le relegó el peso de la joven a la cual cargaba a Naruto, pues si bien estaba dispuesto a ayudar en una causa perdida, quería estar preparado por si algo realmente emocionante terminaba ocurriendo en la misión, y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a una chica histérica en las últimas de su embarazo que se quejaba por todo.

Las cosas habían sido tranquilas en el primer tramo de regreso, pero todo se complicó cuando la joven –la cual aparentemente se llamaba Takumi- entró en labor de parto.

Por supuesto, ni Naruto ni Takumi tenían ni idea de que hacer, y siendo el peli verde quien tenía algunos conocimientos sobre medicina, ambos decidieron que Satoshi sería quien recibiría al bebé y también sería quien se encargaría de mantener a ambos –mamá y bebé- con vida hasta llegar a algún lugar donde alguien más capacitado pudiese atenderlos.

Ninguno de los dos contaba con que Satoshi ni siquiera era un medic nin y que nunca había estado a cargo de atender a una mujer embarazada en ninguna de sus misiones. El pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de que debía de hacer y dos rubios histéricos le habían dado su confianza aún cuando ni él estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Después de cuatro horas y media de labor de parto (y contra todo pronóstico), Kawasaka logró recibir al recibir al bebé sin mayor contratiempo.

El crío estaba muy débil y era probable que ni siquiera sobreviviera la hora de nacido. De hecho, si no hubiese sido por Naruto, probablemente madre e hijo habrían muerto.

Takumi y el bebé habían estado tan débiles, que hubo un momento en el que Satoshi no creía poder hacer algo por salvarle sus vidas.

Otra vez, fue Naruto quien se dispuso a salvarles; inyectándoles ola tras ola de chacra demoniaco sometido por su propio chacra, poco a poco logró que el estado de salud de ambos individuos mejorara de manera constante.

Para cuando Naruto terminó la transferencia, madre e hijo ya estaban fuera de peligro.

Y fue así como todos ellos terminaron por crear un lazo que sabían que sería irrompible.

…

Takumi había estado nerviosa desde el momento en el que había dejado de sentir el chacra de Uzumaki en la aldea. La verdad es que temía tanto por su vida como por la vida por su hijo constantemente.

El milagro que había ocurrido hace ya algunos años cuando Naruto salvó sus vidas dejó serias repercusiones en madre e hijo.

El chacra normal de su alborotado amigo era ya de por si muy poderoso, si a eso le sumábamos chacra de un bijū -el más poderoso de todos- realmente no era sorprendente que algo tan poderoso que dejara consecuencias serias en ambos cuerpos.

Siendo Takumi una kunoichi adulta, había llegado a poseer una buena cantidad de chacra antes de ser capturada para los experimentos. En cuanto el jinchūriki había "inyectado" parte de su chacra para salvarla, su propio chacra había luchado contra el chacra invasor como reacción natural, pero realmente su chacra no tenía oportunidad de ganar.

El chacra que le había salvado la vida era demasiado poderoso. Y siendo su chacra el más débil, poco a poco empezó a agotarse, hasta que un día desapareció por completo y el único chacra que quedó en su cuerpo era aquel chacra tan extraño y poderoso que aún la mantenía con vida, pero a su vez evitaba que su cuerpo creara más chacra.

Siendo Takumi una kunoichi experimentada, perder de la nada la posibilidad de hacer ninjutsu y genjutsu la había dejado perpleja y horrorizada; después de todo, generalmente las kunoichi se apoyaban más en esas habilidades para hacer bien su trabajo.

Ryūnosuke, por el contrario, ganó un don extraño y poderoso: podía controlar su peculiar chacra a la perfección y podía incrementarlo al absorber el chacra de cosas que lo rodeaban.

La habilidad de su niño no era muy conocida, de hecho, había muy pocos en el mundo que siquiera sabían que su pequeño era especial. Pero entre los que sabían que tan especial era su Ryū, se encontraban ciertos enemigos que deseaban su poder.

Cuando irrumpieron en la habitación en donde se encontraba, se preparó lo mejor que pudo y dio todo de sí para poder evitar que se llevasen a su hijo. Pero por desgracia, eran muchos y ella –por más que peleara una y otra vez- estaba muy cansada y herida. Después de que finalmente la dejasen sin sentido, aquella banda peligrosa de criminales decidió llevarse al niño enfermo hacia donde estaban acampando temporalmente.

…

Inmediatamente al llegar al pueblo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la posada, listos para preparar la medicina herbal que curaría al pequeño.

Todo se volvió caótico en cuanto llegaron y vieron parte de la posada destruida y encontraron a Takumi inconsciente.

Con rapidez, Naruto revisó que su amiga se encontrara bien y cuando se aseguró de que no estuviese en algún peligro mortal, se decidió a seguir los débiles rastros de chacra de los posibles secuestradores.

…

El escondite del grupo de malhechores que habían secuestrado a Ryū no estaba muy lejos de la aldea en donde se encontraban.

Era en un pequeño claro, del tipo que parecían ser muy comunes en esa zona. Había una fogata, unos sacos de dormir y algunas mochilas arrojadas descuidadamente en el lugar, los secuestradores se encontraban a unos veinte pasos de la fogata, estaban rodeando al niño.

No parecían estar haciéndole daño, pero el infante se retorcía, gimoteaba y gritaba como si estuviese en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertarse.

Uzumaki vio rojo y fue cuestión de instantes para que sin siquiera pensarlo, Naruto saltara desde el árbol en donde estaba escondido y cayera a unos cuantos pasos de los shinobi exiliados, los nukenin estaban tan atónitos por ver tan repentinamente a alguien cuando no habían captado algún chacra extraño.

Se movió con agilidad hasta el shinobi que estaba más cerca y con un kunai que sacó de alguna parte de sus vestimentas le rajó la garganta.

Dejó caer el cuerpo, ignorando la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida, y lanzó el kunai hacia otro enemigo, al cual se le encajó en su frente gracias a la fuerza con la que lo lanzó.

Finalmente los shinobi exiliados reaccionaron y mientras unos cuantos empezaban a usar taijutsu contra el jinchūriki, algunos agarraron al niño y salieron huyendo del lugar.

No avanzaron mucho.

Antes de que siquiera se saliesen del claro del bosque, Uzumaki ya los había interceptado, habiendo vencido a sus primeros oponentes.

Naruto estaba furioso.

Rápidamente hizo el sello de manos para invocar unas cuantas decenas de kage bunshin y en cuanto aparecieron se prepararon para hacer un ataque en conjunto que mataría a la mayoría de sus oponentes pero antes de siquiera poder moverse, todos los Naruto cayeron de rodillas sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza.

El pelirrubio gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a sus oponentes con suspicacia, intentando discernir porque se le hacía difícil controlar su chacra y porque no podía usarlo bien.

Repentinamente recordó las pastillas que Madara le había dado hace mucho. Sabía que estas podrían ser las consecuencias de tomar dichos fármacos, pero la verdad era que se le había olvidado los incómodos efectos secundarios.

Desapareció a todas sus copias para evitar poner más tensión y estrés en sus conductos de chacra que seguían en recuperación.

El gasto innecesario de chacra le complicaba un poco las cosas, pero se recuperó casi por completo en seguida. Hizo los sellos de manos y acumuló –no sin cierta dificultad- el chacra necesario para hacer un jutsu de viento.

Gruñó inconforme cuando sus enemigos hicieron en conjunto una técnica de fuego para contrarrestar el poder de la técnica de viento.

El fuego rápidamente ganó poder, quemando todo a su paso. El jutsu de viento desapareció y la técnica de fuego rápidamente empezó a rodearlo.

El fuego no estaba muy cerca, pero lo había dejado totalmente encerrado en un anillo de fuego donde las llamas llegaban muy alto. Si no hacía algo, moriría por asfixia antes de ser rostizado.

El rubio frunció el ceño y empezó a concentrarse, quizás no podía convocar o controlar el agua, pero había algunos sapos que podía convocar que sí podían hacerlo.

Lanzó una serie de Kunais y Shurikens, en parte para lastimar a unos cuantos enemigos y en parte para ganar suficiente tiempo como para invocar algo.

Inhaló profundamente, intentando mantenerse concentrado en acumular su chacra de a poco. Exhaló de golpe, se mordió el pulgar hasta que le salió sangre e hizo los sellos.

A su izquierda, donde iba a aparecer su invocación, pasó algo que no había pasado desde que era un gaki.

Su invocación… Era un renacuajo.

Miró con incredulidad al pequeño anfibio, sintiendo una especie de desagradable _Déjà vu__._

Si sus niveles de chacra estaban tan bajos como para que no pudiese invocar algo útil, las cosas estaban peores de lo que creía.

Las risas burlonas que escuchó de parte de algunos miembros de akatsuki no hicieron mucho para ayudar su orgullo dolido.

Ignorando el fuego (que se había esparcido aún más y ahora incluso los chicos malos tenían problemas para controlarlo) Naruto se giró hacia la temida organización y les hizo mala cara.

-¿Saben? ¡Me ayudaría algo un poco de ayuda!- les gritó haciéndoles un gesto obsceno y tosiendo de manera exagerada, el oxígeno se le estaba acabando de manera veloz y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

-Sin heridas de muerte o intentos de secuestrarte no te ayudaremos, Naruto-kun.- gritó Tobi desde un árbol, alzando un brazo y sacudiéndolo efusivamente.

-¡Haré un Suiton**Daibakufu** muy poderoso que apagará el fuego a cambio de un pergamino de Ramen!- gritó Kisame al mismo tiempo desde una rama debajo de donde se encontraba el líder.

-¡Oi! ¡Kisame, no seas insubordinado!- gruñó Madara, bajando a donde se encontraba el de piel azul sólo para golpearlo.

Naruto gruñó exasperado, sin poder creer que por algunos segundos realmente pensó que aquel grupo de bastardos iba a ayudarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos gracias al humo que le estaba empezando a afectar de forma alarmante, sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en qué hacer para salir de esta situación y abrió de forma exagerada los ojos al darse cuenta de que gracias a la conmoción que había creado el fuego, uno de los ninjas había agarrado al niño inconsciente y planeaba escapar con él.

Sabiendo que iba a hacer algo muy estúpido, buscó el lugar donde las llamas no llegaran tan alto, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y preparándose mentalmente, salió del anillo de fuego.

Tenía experiencia con la horrible sensación de estar quemándose.

Antes, cuando el Kyūbi liberaba alguna cola, el chacra era tan poderoso y destructivo que terminaba literalmente quemándole la piel.

Esto no era muy diferente.

Claro, no estaba Sakura para curarlo después, pero al menos en esta pelea no podría quejarse de no haber podido pelear por el inmenso dolor.

Sus brazos parecían estar realmente malheridos pero poco a poco, empezó a sentir la sensación que desde hace algunos días no sentía: Kyūbi lo estaba curando.

Concentrándose en la presencia que se robaba a su "hijo", se movió de manera veloz y logró neutralizar al nukenin antes de que saliera del claro.

Por supuesto, con el inmenso dolor por el que estaba pasando, el increíble agotamiento que últimamente se estaba volviendo muy común y la inestabilidad de sus conductos de chacra, no era tan sorprendente que de un momento a otro, Naruto cayera exhausto.

Con veinte contrincantes aún dispuestos a pelear y el fuego aún descontrolado, esto era todo un problema.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Ustedes, gente bonita, acabarán com mis pobres nervios.

Sólo tres fuckin' reviews. Tut tut, eso no está bien U.Ú

Pero pasemos a algo más tranquilo… He escrito un lemon xP

¡Y es terrible ;P! Chéquenlo en mi profile ;D

También escribí un one shot original^^ este es el link:

http:/ www. fictionpress. com/s/ 292 2828 /1/ b Prioridades _ b

Recuerden BORRAR los espacios y dejar reviews^^

Gracias a: **Yokoshiko12**, **kAeDe-HiMe**, **hana0305**, **Maho Kijutsu** y a **Isis-chan **por mandar un review y otras cosas.

Ok, tengo un ligero problemita… Me he alejado del fandom de Naruto.

Hace años que no leo un buen fanfic SasuNaru y la verdad es que últimamente no puedo darme el lujo de buscarlos…

¿Podrían sugerirme algunos buenos fanfics nuevos?

_Dedicado_ a NADIE, porque sólo tres personas dejaron review y eso fue deprimente.** ¿Les gustó la larga espera como castigo?**

_**Lesra**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Por Nosotros**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

**Aviso:**será yaoi en algún punto de su vida.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio.

**Sumario**: ¿¡Qué Naruto se ha entregado voluntariamente a la organización Akatsuki? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué Naruto haría eso! Las razones pueden ser incomprendidas, las consecuencias no serán las esperadas. No siempre las cosas salen como lo planeamos…

**Aclaraciones, Advertencias** **y otros:** Lamento la demora… Mentira.

_Dedicado a_ Hagane Yuuki, porque su review me dio las ganas de volver a escribir, por más que mi historia me diera pena. Gracias

**Escenas:** los "…" marcan el final de una escena.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

No fue su intención salvarlos.

En realidad, eso fue un efecto colateral; a él sólo le importaba obtener el la energía y el poder del fuego.

Cuando uno de tus poderes más poderosos como el Amaterasu te deja tan cansado, debes de aprender ciertos trucos -como absorber la energía del fuego con tu sharingan y utilizar esa energía para evitar fatigarte rápidamente - para hacerte todo más fácil.

… Ajá, eso ni en su mente sonaba coherente.

Quizás sí sonaba frío y egoísta, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que eso nunca podría decírselo a Naruto, ni aunque fuera cierto.

Siempre pensó que era más fácil mentir cuando dices que tienes la intención de matar a alguien, a mentir cuando reaccionas sin pensarlo y salvas a alguien que a pesar de todo y a lo largo de tu vida, siempre te ha importado.

...

Todo este lío empezó cuando al terminar su misión en Kusagakure, empezó a tener una sensación de aprensión. Últimamente, cuando se sentía así sabía que sólo una cosa podía estar pasando: el escandaloso de Naruto estaba en problemas.

Con eso en mente y sin querer pensar porque estaba actuando de esta manera, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse a llegar a donde sea que tuviese que estar.

…

Al llegar se activó su sharingan al sentir la energía del fuego, la técnica automáticamente se activó y su chacra pronto estaba absorbiendo la energía del fuego a través de su técnica ocular, haciendo que el fuego en si poco a poco se disolviese.

Apresurándose, terminó de utilizar su técnica de absorción de energía y saltó hacia el claro, preparándose para pelear contra los idiotas que aún parecían que no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

Deslizó a su espada chokutō fuera de su funda y se lanzó con dirección hacia el idiota más cerca de Naruto.

La espada Chokutō se movía con gracia y fiereza al ser empuñada por un espadachín tan diestro como Sasuke, así que fue cuestión de minutos para que cayeran la mayoría de sus enemigos, con heridas lo suficientemente graves para impedir que siguieran luchando pero lo suficientemente leves como para evitar que muriesen desangrados.

Era probable que Naruto se comportara de manera insufrible si se enteraba que había matado a personas innecesariamente por salvarlo.

Había que dejar a unos cuantos vivos para descubrir porque habían decidido atacar.

Ignorando a los integrantes de Akatsuki que le gritaban por haber interrumpido la pelea, interrogó a uno de los más conscientes –que resultó ser el líder- y suspiró cansinamente al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Decidió matar solamente al líder; si tenían suerte, el grupo de ninjas terminaría disolviéndose gracias a no ponerse de acuerdo para escoger líder y ya no volverían a perseguirlos.

Con Uzumaki al hombro y el mocoso bajo el brazo, Uchiha Sasuke dio un último suspiro antes de regresar al lugar donde se estaban quedando.

A veces, cuidar de Naruto era un asunto cansado.

…

Llegó a la posada al atardecer, algo adormecido y con unas ganas inmensas de bañarse. Si algo agradecía de la ropa que utilizaba para las misiones –como la que tuvo el día anterior- era el color oscuro que ayudaba a ocultar la de sangre de sus enemigos.

Después de dejar a Naruto y al niño en la habitación en donde la chica extraña podría cuidarlos una vez que recuperase la conciencia, Sasuke dejó su ropa sucia en donde el servicio de limpieza se encargaría de limpiarlas y se dirigió a los baños termales, necesitando despejar la mente urgentemente.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no imaginaba el desorden que le aguardaría al regresar a la habitación donde se hospedaban.

Naruto podía ponerse demasiado pesado cuando tenía que guardar reposo para dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara.

…

Lo primero en lo que se fijó Sasuke incluso antes de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Naruto fue en lo ruidosa que se encontraba. Abrió la puerta con pesadumbre para encontrarse a Naruto enfurruñado sentado en el futón y a la mujer y al niño ya preparados para irse.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirles pasar y miró de mala manera a Naruto quien les pedía de manera estruendosa a sus conocidos que se quedaran.

Alzó una ceja al ver que la mujer y el niño se iban sin hacerle caso al jinchūriki y decidió entrar a la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, le hizo señas a Naruto para que callara lo que estaba a punto de decirle y caminó hasta el futón, movió un poco a Uzumaki con empujones e ignorando las quejas ruidosas de forma exitosa, se acostó en el futón.

La habitación quedó totalmente en silencio.

Sonrió mentalmente al sentir la incredulidad de Naruto hacia sus acciones, y se acomodó de mejor manera, preparándose para dormir.

…

Cualquier shinobi promedio tiene el sueño extremadamente ligero.

Puede llegar a ser un inconveniente cuando no estás en misiones, pero es una de las cosas a las que te adaptas rápidamente porque podría salvarte la vida.

Era de esperarse, que una vez que Sasuke se quedase "profundamente" dormido, Naruto empezara a removerse incómodamente en el futón.

Con el sueño ligero y Naruto haciendo escándalo, a Sasuke no le quedó de otra más que despertar.

Por supuesto, sabiendo que Naruto empezaría a intentar hablar de lo sucedido –o peor aún, de alguna cosa inútil como sus sentimientos- si se daba cuenta de que estaba despierto, Sasuke intentó hacer que pareciera que aún seguía dormido, algo difícil de hacer cuando sentía tan claramente la mirada de Naruto sobre su rostro.

No pasó más de unos minutos antes de que Naruto lo empezara a zarandear.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Naruto? Deja dormir.- murmuró Sasuke, resignado a ser fastidiado por Uzumaki antes de obtener su tan deseado descanso.

-También soy un shinobi y no soy idiota, créeme cuando te digo que puedo darme cuenta de cuando una persona está durmiendo.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, y con pesadez, enfocó la mirada en Naruto, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía encontrarse mejor, pese a haber estado inconsciente hasta hace unas horas.

-¿Aún cuando esa persona es mejor shinobi que tú? No lo creo. Duerme un rato Naruto, no todos tenemos un Bijū que nos mantendrá en óptimas condiciones después de una pelea como la de hoy, baka.- Diciendo esto, Sasuke ladeó hacia el otro lado la cabeza, odiando el sentimiento de normalidad y familiaridad que obtenía al estar tan cerca de Naruto.

-Sasuke-susurró en voz muy baja el jinchūriki.

El Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo, pero volvió a girar la cabeza para ver a Naruto. El tono de voz que había utilizado el otro shinobi había sido bajo y cauteloso.

Era obvio que Naruto le diría algo que consideraba importante, y aunque Sasuke tenía la sospecha que recibiría algún tipo de agradecimiento, y vaya que odiaba ese tipo de cosas, se dispuso a ponerle atención a Naruto, quizás como para honrar los viejos tiempos en los que eran amigos.

Naruto suspiró inaudiblemente, mirándolo con cierto agradecimiento impregnado en su solemne rostro.

-Al menos por este día, me has demostrado e aún te importo lo suficiente como para ayudarme a proteger a las personas que aprecio. Me gustaría compensarte- antes de que el pelinegro pudiese siquiera decir algo, Uzumaki se acercó hasta que sus frentes casi se rozaban y extendió la mano.

Las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaron el frío rostro de Sasuke, pero eso fue suficiente para que Naruto lo llevase directamente al mundo de su subconsciencia.

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

Seeh, lamento la demora…

Entré a la Uni, y estudio Terapia en audición y lenguaje

Este pequeño me ha acompañado desde que entre a bachillerato, así que he decidido que lo terminaré aunque ya ni soy muy fan de Naruto... Lo terminaré… eventualmente… ;D

Gracias a: **Hagane Yuuki**, **narutowolf3942**, **Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze** por mandar un review y otras cosas.

_Dedicado a_ Hagane Yuuki, porque su review me dio las ganas de volver a escribir, por más que mi historia me diera pena. Gracias.

_**Lesra**_


End file.
